Seven
by Ladyboy
Summary: Un défi lançé...Draco Malfoy devra réaliser les sept pêchés capitaux...avec l'aide d'Harry Potter...
1. ProloGue

**Seven**

**Prologue**

Tout commença par une idée aussi farfelue que les autres de la part du grand directeur.

-Mes enfants, pour pimenter un peu la vie à Poudlard cette année nous avons décidé que les septièmes années auront un défi à réaliser qui sera lancé par une maison autre que la leur, tirée au sort par une main innocente…

Le professeur Severus Snape s'avança en soupirant comme un Hercule se rendant aux lieux des 12 travaux_ (les muscles en moins) _avec un grosse sphère en verre dans laquelle tournoyaient de petits papiers pris dans une sorte de mini tornade.

-Severus j'ai dis une main innocente j'aimerai autant que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui tire les papiers…_murmura Dumbledore à voix basse, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix _

Rogue plongea sa main dans le bocal avec rage et soupirs exaspérés pour en ressortir un petit papier doré sur lequel était inscrit Gryffondor il retourna le papier et le nom de la maison défiée apparue…

L'homme aux cheveux graisseux devint plus blanc qu'un linceul en passant le papier au directeur de l'école qui sourit.

_- _Je disais donc que chaque maison choisira son représentant qui se verra obligé de réaliser les conditions du défi lancé par les autres. Et la tornade a décidée que ce serait Gryffondor choisirait le défi de Serpentard…

-Complot…honteux…_marmonna Snape_

-Tout d'abord, Serpentard qui avait vous choisi comme élu ? _demanda le directeur d'une voix tonitruante_

-On se demande ! _ria Harry_

Snape s'avança vers sa table, Blaise Zabini lui murmura un nom. Le professeur de potions revint à la table pour déclarer :

-Serpentard a décidé de faire de Draco Malfoy son élu !

-Très bien, très bien…_murmura Dumby ayant de la suite dans les idées_ Gryffondor avez vous choisis votre élu qui sera tenu de vérifier que le défi est respecté et qu'avez vous choisi comme défi !

Hermione Granger se leva et annonça d'une voix qui se serai voulue neutre mais qui ne l'était pas :

-Gryffondor a choisi qu'Harry Potter serai son élu…

-Tu parles d'une surprise ! _maugréa Draco_

-Et que le défi des serpentards sera…de réaliser les sept pêchés capitaux, nous gryffondors estimons que ce défi est le plus adapté au caractère de cette maison !

-Discrimination !

-Injure à notre rang !

-Allez en enfer sales gryffis !

Hurlaient les 7ème années de serpentard outrés par cette décision.

-Vous voyez Monsieur le directeur, cette réaction est la preuve même que nous avons bien choisi le défi !

-Monsieur vous n'allez tout de même pas…c'est un affront pour ma maison ! _éructa Snape_

_-_Au contraire je trouve que c'est une excellente idée…7 est le nombre parfait, il est aussi le nombre du châtiment, de la purification et de la pénitence. Valeurs longtemps prônées par Salazar Serpentard lui même. Monsieur Malfoy aidé par ses semblables devra exécuter les sept pêchés capitaux !

-Enfin Albus…les sept pêchés capitaux…c'est immoral ! C'est complètement contraire aux règlements de cette école, à toutes les valeurs que nous essayons d'inculquer aux élèves ! _murmura Minerva McGonnagal_ J'ai moi-même honte que mes élèves aient fait ce choix !

-Minerva, ce défi n'a aucun rapport avec la scolarité pure des élèves, c'est juste…un passe temps ! Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce que sont les sept pêchés capitaux, ils ont pour noms : _**Avarice, Colère, Envie, Gourmandise, Luxure, Orgueil  
et Paresse **s'exclama Dumbledore_

-Mais Monsieur c'est pas du jeu ! Malfoy est l'incarnation même de tout ces pêchés combinés il n'aura aucun effort à faire ! _s'exclama Ron Weasley apparemment en désaccord avec ses camarades_

Dumbledore pouffa de rire avant de dire

-Pour que ce defi soit plus intéressant chaque pêché devra impliquer une autre personne également afin de rendre le jeu plus…corsé. Draco qui est la personne que tu choisis pour participer avec toi ?

Un sourire à la fois pervers, malicieux et malveillant illumina le visage du sus-nommé Draco.

-Je choisis…Harry Potter !

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblé.

-Tu est bien conscient qu'il devra participer à TOUS les principes que je viens d'énoncer…

-Oui monsieur ! _répondit Draco avec un sourire lubrique_

-Bon très bien dans ce cas…**Le jeu peut commencer ! **_s'exclama Dumbledore_

_Voilà fin du prologue, maintenant le Vrai jeu peut commencer mouhahahaha mdr_

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai simplifié le tout en faisant abstraction de la mort de Dumby et tout…Vu que cette fic est axée sur le chiffre 7 (vous l'aviez pas deviné hein ! mdR) il n'y aura bien évidemment que 7 chapitres principaux sans compter le prologue et le mini chap de cloture « Et après… » chaque chapitre correspondra à un pêché…_

_A suivre…J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Laissez moi des **reviews** pour me dire déjà ce que vous en pensez ;) merci d'avance_

_A très vite pour le chapitre 1……_

_Lysiane_


	2. Sin I L'Orgueil

Premier Pêché : L'Orgueil 

Orgueil : opinion trop avantageuse de soi-même, désir de paraître important aux yeux des autres.

« _On pense que notre vie intéresse tout le monde, tout simplement parce que c'est la notre. Nous sommes uniques… comme tout le monde.  
Et si quelqu'un nous méprise, on fera tout pour l'enfoncer… »_

-Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser…_murmura Draco_

**Que le jeu commence…que le jeu commence…**ces paroles résonnaient encore dans l'immense salle alors que les élèves se levaient pour se rendre dans le parc en attendant le début des cours.

-Potter, tu est à moi pour la journée…nous allons commencer le défi de suite mon cher partenaire…_dit le blond avec un sourire en coin_

-Fais moi peur tu comptes commencer par quoi, la luxure !

-Pourquoi tant d'empressement mon mignon, nous avons tout notre temps…il y a tellement d'étapes, de pêchés aussi passionnants les uns que les autres avant d'en arriver là…_murmura le serpentard à l'oreille du gryffi_

_-_Alors quel est ton premier choix Malfoy !_ s'énerva Harry sans tenir compte de la remarque de son « partenaire »_

-…L'Orgueil…après cette annonce, comment commencer par autre chose…les deux sex symbols de Poudlard réunis nous allons forcément avoir tous les regards pour nous !

Harry eut un rire forcé

-Oui suis je bête par quoi d'autre pourrais tu commencer ! Tu est l'incarnation de l'orgueil !

_-_Merci_ rit Draco _mais laisses les compliments de côtés et suis moi_…_

Il ouvrit les grandes portes Harry derrière lui aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il regarda Harry troublé avec une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux d'acier.

_**Tu es beau peu importe ce qu'ils disent**_

_**Les mots ne peuvent pas t'abattre**_

_**Oh non**_

_**Car tu es beau de toute manière**_

_**Oui, les mots ne peuvent pas t'abattre**_

_**Oh non**_

_**Peu importe ce que nous faisons**_

_**Peu importe ce que nous disons**_

_**Nous sommes la chanson à l'intérieur de l'air**_

_**Plein de belles erreurs**_

Et partout où nous allons **Le soleil brillera toujours (1)**

-Regarde bien ces gens, tu penses avoir à faire à des amis, à des ennemis qui ont malgré tout une force, du courage…à vrai dire ils le pensent également. Chacun d'entre nous est orgueilleux Potter, mais il y a ceux qui le savent et l'acceptent comme Moi et ceux qui refusent d'avouer qu'ils aiment attirer le regard…comme Toi. Nous aimons tous penser que nous sommes le centre du monde, que sans nous l'univers s'écroulerai mais là encore tout est divisé. Il y a ceux dont dépend vraiment le sort de leurs vies comme nous deux. Et oui Potter, toi le Sauveur dont la survie du monde sorcier dépend et moi, unique héritier des Malfoy et même si nous n'avons jamais été de « bons copains » Potty tu ne peux pas renier le pouvoir que j'ai sur les mentalités un bon paquet d'élèves attendent que je choisisse mon camp avant de choisir le leur…à ton avis pourquoi ?

-Tu est impressionnant de prétention Malfoy ! _siffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel_

-Peut-être mais moi au moins je suis conscient qu'il me suffit d'une annonce pour qu'une horde de groupies se jettent dans le lac une pierre attachée à la cheville !

-Comme quoi par exemple, cite moi une raison qui pourrai déprimer ton fan club à ce point !

Draco se plaçant face à Harry s'exclama d'une voix théâtrale

-Quoi tu ne s'avais pas que j'étais gay, enfin Potter aucune fille n'a de chance avec moi ! Je préfèrerai me marier avec Lupin pendant une nuit de pleine lune plutôt que l'une d'entre elles ne pose ses mains sur moi !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il y eut autant de cris que si Voldy avait décidé de faire son jogging accompagné de ses amis mangemorts dans le parc de Poudlard. Et déjà plusieurs groupes de filles s'approchaient du lac, se trouvant une fascination pour les monstres sanguinaires vivants dans les tréfonds. Draco s'appuya négligemment contre la façade en pierre du château, les bras croisés il murmura :

-Tu vas voir Potter si je me fais des illusions, dans dix petites minutes le lac regorgera de nouvelles recrues !

-Tu est horribles, tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser se noyer !

-Mais enfin Potty c'est l'occasion rêvée de tester ta théorie ! si tu as raison elle vont juste aller se rafraîchir le visage _dit-il en riant doucement_ ou si j'ai raison…bye bye girls !

-C'est bon c'est bon tu as raison…_marmonna Harry_

-Tu as dis quoi ? excuses moi j'ai des problèmes d'audition, j'ai du mal comprendre !

-C'est bon tu as raison tu peux avoir de l'influence sur les autres !_ s'énerva le Survivant_

-Hey les filles revenez je plaisantais, moi aimer les hommes comment avez vous pu croire çafranchement !_ hurla Draco qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou_

Et soudain un éclair de lucidité apparut_ (pour la première fois ?) _dans les yeux des jeunes groupies qui se précipitèrent vers Draco comme un troupeau de hyènes en manque de viande pour se faire pardonner d'avoir put penser une chose pareille.

-Oh pardon Drayyy ça semblait juste siii…réel !

-Tu sais il y a une solution pour prouver à tout le monde que tu est un hétéro convaincu…je veux bien t'aider si tu veuxxx ! _s'exclama une deuxième année en battant des cils_

-Euh non désolé je fais pas _(encore)_ dans le détournement de mineur… !

-Ohhhh draco un autograaapppheee !

-Oh ouuuii draco signe mon soutien-gorge! _Hurla une hystérique de première année_

-Oses maintenant me dire en face que je n'ai aucune raison de me prendre pour Dieu! _Dit Draco en riant à Harry _Peut-être à tu raison Potter, je dois être l'incarnation de l'orgueil je suis important aux yeux des autres et je sais ce que je vaux! Je n'ai aucune honte à dire que Dame Perfection est une amie intime de la famille depuis de longues années! Ah le vieux fou a pour une fois été malin en m'obligeant à prendre un binôme cela aurait été trop simple sinon…du calme les filles, du calme! Là je dois y aller mais on se verra plus tard! _Dit-il en s'éloignant après un clin d'œil et des dizaines de soupirs frustrés._

-D'ailleurs pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi spécialement, il t'aurai été bien plus simple de prendre Zabini ou même Parkinson qui sont déjà complètement orgueilleux de naissance !

-Mais mon choux, tu l'est aussi…en les classant comme des personnes « faciles » (sans aucun jeux de mots) tu sous entends que toi tu mérites plus de respect et d'attention car tu ne te vantes pas de tes exploits !

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça !

-Mais tu le penses tellement fort que je l'entend jusqu'ici ! _dit Draco avec un sourire en coin_

-Et arrêtes de sourire comme si le monde était à porté de ta main tu ne le mérites pas ! Moi j'ai sauvé la vie de millions de personnes à plusieurs reprises, j'ai risqué ma vie pour des connards comme toi et je ne me permet pas ce sourire hautain alors que moi j'aurais des raisons de l'arborer ! Je suis le Survivant bordel témoigne moi un minimum de respect ! _hurla Harry emporté par une colère révélatrice._

-Mesdames et Messieurs jurés de nos pêchés je considère comme dorénavant acquis le pêché d'orgueil !_ s'exclama Draco en faisant une révérence comme le gladiateur fier d'avoir vaincu le lion dans l'arène…_

A suivre… 

_**« En dessert nous avons une pêche si on est seul, un péché si on est deux… »**_

(1) L'extrait en gras dans le chapitre est la traduction d'un morceau de la chanson « Beautiful » de Christina Aguilera…

Voilà donc le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Laissez moi des **reviews** pour me donner vos avis…j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. Bon ce chapitre n'est pas trop long mais c'est l'amorce et puis c'est le plus facile des pêchés à mon humble avis…

Merci pour vos reviews sur le prologue qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir et puis …**7 reviews** sur le prologue c'est un signe non !lol j'aime à le croire :D

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**LulluPotter :** _Ah my heart ! merci pour ta première review déjà :D merci de m'être fidèle à chaque fic, il me semblais bien que le 7 t'étais familier tout comme il l'est pour moi, un chiffre très spécial :p et…je ferme la porte au nez de la petite curieuse que tu est non non tu ne participes pas…enfin on verra ! mdRRR BisouXX my love ;)

_**Lily2507 :** _Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimes. L'idée m'inspire beaucoup vu que je m'amuse beaucoup avec notre ptit duo infernal pourquoi ne pas les plonger dans les pêchés originels ! ;)

_**Sista Malefoy** : _En effet tu as bien deviné je traiterai la luxure dans les derniers chapitre mais peut être que ce ne sera pas LE dernier chapitre…suspense !mdr et non j'ai préféré commencé par l'orgueil plutôt que par la gourmandise car j'ai une idée bien précise de ce que je vais faire pour la gourmandise……et l'orgueil me semble quand même être caractéristique de Draco et je le voyais bien donner une leçon d'orgueil à Harry pour commencer en douceur ;)

_**Little.Luna :** _voici la suite je t'ai pas trop fais attendre quand même ! ;)

_**Lunathelunatique **: _comme je l'ai dis précédemment je garde la gourmandise pour quelque chose de spécial et la paresse sera plutôt pour la fin également à toi de deviner quand exactement :)

_**Zelda-sama** : _Voilà la suite, quand à la luxure (que vous attendez tous avec impatience je vois mais je m'en doutais un peu j'avoue ;) ) je ne suis pas encore vraiment fixée mais pour le moment j'envisage très très serieusement un lemon car en même temps cela reste le pêché de luxure donc ça doit être quelque chose d'assez démentiel mais pour le moment oui sûrement un lemon mais je ne promet rien…mais j'ai de belles idées déjà pour ce chapitre :p

_**Kikifan** : _voilà la suite j'ai pas trop traîné quand même :p

** Merci à vous tous ;) **


	3. Sin II La Colère

_**Second Pêché : La colère**_

**_ La colère : Certains définissaient la colère comme « le désir de punir celui qui semble nous avoir causé un dommage injustement »_** **_La colère est alors la conséquence immédiate de la haine, elle même causée par différents sentiments négatifs comme la sensation d'être menacé, une offense, une humiliation etc. Et en tant que désir de faire subir un mal à ce qui nous en a fait subir auparavant, elle est à son tour cause de violence, de conflit, puis de haine et de colère en retour._**

Un nouveau jour se lève sur Poudlard, et avec lui vient de nouvelles contrariétés…

-Pansy rends moi ma bague et je te promets de ne pas devenir violent dans les dix minutes qui vont suivre…_dit Draco dans sa chambre de préfet en chef sans dessus-dessous_

-Mais je l'ai paaass pourquoi veux tu que je te la prennes !_ (la bague – précisons le qu'il n'y ait pas de confusions chers lecteurs :) )_

-Peut-être parce que tu est une décérébrée congénitale prête à tout pour que je m'intéresse à toi même si c'est pour te hurler dessus à m'en péter les cordes vocales !

-Mais c'est pas mooii !

((8) Mais noon c'est pas moi qui ais volé l'orangeuuhh ! qui a volé a volé a volé a volé a volé a volé l'orange !… Hum excusez moi pour ce moment d'égarement les amis…nous disions donc..)

-Pansy Schelly Britney Parkinson (1) je te donnes trente secondes top chrono soit pour me rendre la bague soit pour courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible ! Et si tu veux une issue plus rapide la fenêtre est par là ! hurla le blond en ouvrant la vitre

-Mais mais…murmura-t-elle avec la lèvre inférieure tremblant comme une héroïne de série B à qui on vient d'annoncer la mort de Ricardo son presque-futur-fiancé-amour-de-sa-vie

-C'est fou ce que t'est douée pour le mélo, quand je serai un écrivain célèbre il faudra que je pense à faire un roman dont tu seras l'héroïne …

-C'est vrai je suis ton héroïne…

-…qui mourra dans d'atroces souffrances au début du premier chapitre pour laisser sa place à un beau brun aux yeux verts destiné à sauver l'humanité ! RENDS MOI MA BAGUE ! hurla-t-il d'une voix rauque lui ressemblant très peu

Draco se massa les tempes en lâchant un soupir las

-C'est malin, à cause de toi j'ai mal de crâne maintenant, il va falloir que je trouve quelque chose pour le dissiper…

-Mais mais tu avais dis que tu me la donnais…

-Faux, je ne donne jamais rien cette bague est à moi et personne d'autre n'a le droit ne serai ce que de l'effleurer ! Rends me la Pansy avant qu'il me prenne une pulsion dévastatrice et que ton imposante musculature ne finisse comme repas de midi pour mon aigle royal ! dit Draco avec tout le calme dont il était encore capable

-Tu n'est qu'un espèce de salaud, égoïste, brutal, colérique et avare ! hurla la jeune fille en lui lançant l'anneau à la figure (non non ce n'est pas une scène de rupture chers lecteurs ! pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il y ait une relation or Pansy croit que relation s'écrit avec un Q :) )

-Oh merci ça me touche que tu me dises cela car tu confirmes la thèses des gryffis comme quoi je suis l'incarnation des 7 péchés capitaux ! dit Draco retenant sa rage

-Oh donc tout ceci c'est juste pour ton défi ?demande-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir

-Non avec toi pas besoin ça viens naturellement car après tout vous avez tous sûrement raison! Oui je suis un **avare** dont il faut redouter **la colère** et surtout prenez garde à moi car j'aime **paresser** dans **la luxure**, **l'orgueil **n'étant pour moi qu'une **gourmandise **! Et je n'**envie** pas le monde car c'est le monde qui m'envie ! répondit-il en riant alors qu'elle claquait la porte comme une furie en lui faisant un geste très disgracieux.

Dur dur d'être un serpentard pensait Draco en remettant sa précieuse bague à son doigt…

…**Pendant ce temps tout n'était pas rose non plus chez les gryffis…**

-Harry c'est fini entre nous ! hurlait Ginny

-Mais Gin' soit réaliste, entre nous **ça n'a jamais commencé** !

-Et toutes ces promesses d'un avenir à deux…

-**Tu as rêvé ! **Franchement je vais sûrement crever avant mes 20 ans tué par un maniaque qui rêve de conquérir le monde alors les projets d'avenirs tu m'excuseras mais ils sont plutôt réduits à ce qu'on va bouffer demain au déjeuner !

-Je l'ai pas rêvééééé !

-C'était un fantasme alors si tu préfère , demandes à ton journal préféré !

-Alors ça c'est bas !

-Tu m'emmerdes Gin' je veux juste qu'on me laisse aller déjeuner tranquillement ! Achètes toi une poupée gonflable et lâche moi !

-Tu est vraiment horrible Harry pourquoi tu réagis comme ça où est le Harry aimable et doux…

-Il est pas réveillé parce qu'il a pas eu son café du matin !

-On dirai que Malfoy a déteint sur toi c'est affreux…

-Ouai et si je vire au roux et que je me met à me plaindre constamment il sera toujours tant de se demander si tu as déteint sur moi ! s'énerva-t-il en quittant la salle commune pour aller…prendre son petit déjeuner

((8) L'ami du petit déjeuner l'ami Ricoré toutoutoutoutoutouuu …Hum excusez-moi Bis. :x )

…**En même temps quelques temps après…**

Draco Malfoy marchait d'un pas las cherchant désespérément un moyen de se débarrasser de sa migraine en allant prendre son petit déjeuné.

Harry Potter marchait d'un pas enragé et le ventre criant : « FAMINEEE ! » vers son déjeuner qui lui tendait les bras (enfin au sens figuré parce que dans l'immédiat c'est un choc brutal qui tendit les bras à Harry – et puis paf paf parfois ryry fait paf ! pardon pardon bis bis. :x :x -).

Le Survivor l'estomac dans les talons ,les nerfs en pelote et les fesses sur le carrelage leva ses yeux furieux et désorientés vers ce qui l'avait fait tombé.

Le blondinet national quand à lui avait la tête sur le point d'éclater, un bleu de la taille du lac du Connemara sur la fesse droite et une furieuse envie d'un punching-ball lorsqu'il leva les yeux.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent certains affirmaient avoir vu une étincelle, d'autres une flamme, d'autres un incendie. En tout cas moi je dirai que l'atmosphère était vraiment électrique...Alors qu'il se regardaient dans le gris / vert des yeux tous les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. La rancœur, la haine, les disputes, les défis, les sorts manqués de peu et une autre chose, une sorte de gêne à la vue de l'autre accompagné d'idées stupides, enfin tout ceci nous emmène à…**la colère**. Non pas une petite colère d'ado parce qu'il lui a piqué son stylo porte bonheur ou parce qu'un prof la contrarié non non la vraie colère. Celle qui envahit chaque coin et recoin de l'être jusqu'à déborder. Les autres élèves malchanceux présents dans ce couloir l'avaient bien compris et se cachèrent derrière le premier truc à leur portée, poubelle, poteau, porte…pot de fleurs (quel débile pensa Draco en regardant Neville qui brandissait un pot de géranium comme un bouclier infaillible) laissant le champ libre aux deux meilleurs ennemis de Poudlard tout en ayant une vue sur ce qui se passait pour ensuite pouvoir le raconter à toute l'école …s'ils s'en sortaient vivants (ce qui n'était pas si sûr…)

Un pas en avant pour les uns, deux pas en arrière pour les autres la règle est plutôt simple.

Deux apprentis sorciers en colère valent ils vraiment dix autres qui se terrent comme des lapins ? Eh bien oui, surtout quand les deux énervés sont ceux qui pourraient dévaster Poudlard si l'envie leur prenaient…

-Alors Potter on se promène dans les couloirs, tu vas où comme ça…envoyer une lettre à ta famille ? Oops désolé j'avais oublié que tu n'en avais plus ! ria Draco

-Moi je n'ai peut-être plus de père mais ce n'était pas un chien à la botte de son maître qui finit par croupir en prison et ma mère n'était pas une vulgaire poupée de bas étage qui vendrait son âme au plus offrant dans vide grenier !

-Les gars je crois que vous devriez vous calmer…pourquoi tant de violence ? risqua Seamus

-STUPEFIX ! hurlèrent les deux gars en question en pointant leurs baguettes sur lui

Semus tomba sur le sol comme une statue de pierre qui heureusement pour tout le monde ne se brisa pas. Nos deux colériques n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'un hippie pour leur faire la morale à cet instant précis, non Draco et Harry ne croient pas au pouvoir des fleurs que voulez vous !

-Je crois qu'on a jamais appris à cet idiot de ne jamais intervenir dans un conflit violent…sourit Draco tu vois Potter c'est malin tu as figé un de tes amis ! Tu est un vilain petit gryffi tu n'auras pas droit à ta bouteille de concentré de courage ce soir !

-Tout ça c'est ta faute Malfoy ! hurla Harry encore plus sur les nerfs qu'avant

-Bah voyons ! c'est ma faute si toutes tes illusions s'écroulent Potty désolé de te sortir de ta rêverie mais le monde n'est pas peuplé de bisounours (2) ouvres les yeux non de salazar ! **personne** n'est parfait Potter même pas toi !

-Tu veux dire que même toi qui te prenais pour un dieu hier encore, tu as des défauts !

-Moi ? bien sûr que non où tu vas il y a des exceptions à toutes règles !

-Bien sûr où avais je la tête tu ne peux pas faire un pas de travers vu que ton destin est déjà tracé pour toi ! ria Harry

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire !

-Tu le sais pertinemment Malfoy, tu vas finir ton année et recevoir la marque pour rejoindre les rangs de quelqu'un qui pourra te dominer jusqu'à ce que tu meures des mains d'un auror, des siennes…ou des miennes.

-Tu n'attends que ça hein, une bonne raison pour essayer de « me régler mon compte » pas vrai Potty ? demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin

-Si seulement tu savais à quel point je l'attends…dit Harry en se rapprochant un peu plus

La distance qu'il y avait entre eux aurait pu tout permettre, ils étaient tellement près qu'un murmure haineux suffisait pour que l'autre l'entende.

-Avoues le Potter, je t'obsèdes depuis le premier jour…

-T'aimerai, ça flatterai ton égo qui a déjà du mal à contenir dans ta maigre carcasse !

-Ma carcasse comme tu le dis est bien mieux faite que tu ne le seras jamais, tu n'est qu'un sac d'os je me demande bien comme tu fais pour ne pas tomber en poussière au moindre sort qu'on te lance !

-Oh c'est mignooon tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? dit Harry avec un rire forcé

-Oui ce serai regrettable que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ait l'insigne honneur de t'achever ! Je veux faire ça de mes propres mains !

-Attention tu risquerai de salir ta robe de couturier !

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça moi j'ai les moyens de m'en payer une autre ! Oh tu devrai penser à mettre Weasley sur ton testament avec ce qu'il risque de récolter après ta mort ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit lui qui t'achèves en premier pour récolter le pactole !

Les autres élèves présents étaient tout aussi raides que Seamus, ils suivaient la conversation avec un mot sur deux et n'arrivaient pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ce couloir. Qui va tuer qui à la fin !

-Bon un peu d'action merde ! s'exclama Théodore

-RIDDICULUS ! hurlèrent Draco et Harry en cœur en le visant

-On est à un partout, c'est malin tu as touché un serpentard ! murmura Harry

-ça m'est égal c'est un imbécile indigne de son rang, et il l'a mérité on interrompt pas un Malfoy occupé !

-Qu'as tu donc de si important à faire !

-Je me défoule sur mon pantin favori !

-Je ne suis pas un pantin !

-Tu crois ça !

Sans aucun signe avant coureur Draco agrippa le coup d'Harry de sa main droite plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser violent et passionné. Lorsqu'il le lâcha la lèvre du survivant saignait légèrement mais il s'en moquait royalement…Draco cherchait la surprise dans le regard de son adversaire mais il n'y avait rien, pas une miette lui laissant la possibilité de deviner ce qui se passait derrière ces yeux verts. Harry murmura un sort que Draco n'entendit pas, il reçut trois griffures un peu profondes sur la joue gauche comme si un gros chat enragé était passé par là …Le blond sourit en les parcourant du doigt.

-Ces mecs sont maso ! murmura une fille de troisième année de serdaigle

Ni Draco, ni Harry ne s'était éloigné ils se regardaient avec un sourire mauvais et une étrange lueur destructrice dans les yeux.

-Tu vois…je fais ce que je veux de toi Potter…**ce que je veux **tu n'est qu'un jouet parmi tant d'autres ! murmura Draco avec un sourire en coin

Sur ce Draco et Harry repartirent chacun de leur côté, le blond trois cicatrices parallèles sur la joue et le brun une cicatrice traversant la lèvre inférieure. Cependant il est important de préciser que l'un avait complètement oublié sa migraine et l'autre n'avait plus si faim que ça…mais se dirigea tout de même vers le déjeuner.

Un peu plus tard dans la grande salle une jeune gryffondor qui avait assisté à toute la scène se levait pour déclarer sous le sourire entendu de Dumbledore :

-**Le pêché de colère à été réalisé par Draco Malfoy…ainsi que par Harry Potter !**

Sur ce Draco mis une claque à Pansy prétextant quelle était complètement hystérique et Harry jeta le livre d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la salle car il en avait marre de discuter avec une encyclopédie.

-C'est ce que je vois, apparemment c'est pas le jour pour adresser la parole à Harry…se dit Ron terrifié par l'attitude de son ami…

**A suivre…**

Donc vous vous doutez que c'est moi qui ait rajouté les deux prénoms à Pansy, c'était juste histoire d'accentuer le côté…superficiel ? de la demoiselle dans ce chapitre lol

**« Le monde n'est pas peuplé de Bisounours »** :p phrase que j'aime beaucoup issue d'une interview de Rose Hreidmarr, chanteur d'Anorexia Nervosa **j'adore ce type :D** mdr

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lunathelunatique : **lol disons que l'orgueil me paraissais le plus approprié pour commencer vu le caractère de Draco et normalement oui un jour pour un péché. Chaque péché n'impliquera que Draco et Harry sauf un qui impliquera d'autres personnes mais je ne dirai rien :x lol Contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre, j'espère que celui là aussi te plaira :)

**Alexieldimons : **Moi aussi j'aime ce couple et le principe des péchés d'où la fic :p ça me fais vraiment plaisir que tu l'apprécies, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)

**Little.Luna : **lol Oui Draco a du culot je l'avoue mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme non :p Voici la suite ;)

**LulluPotter : **Ah my heart c'est pas possible ça j'ai dis non ! ça suffit ou je vais chercher Chou !mdR voilà la suite même si tu as déjà eu des extraits (on voit les privilégiés hein !mdr) j'espère que ça te plaira en entierlol

**Mambanoir : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fais très plaisir que tu aimes et lise mes fics en sachant que j'adore les tiennes !lol et Draco est mon personnage préféré je m'amuse énormément avec lui je dois l'avouer, il est vraiment interessant à écrire…

**Zelda-sama : **Ah vous le voulez oui ce lemon pour la luxure !lol Je prends tout ça en compte vous en faites pas…peut-être, peut-être pas ! lol (moi sadique ? vous vous trompez c'est pas mon genre du tout !mdr) voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant que le premier :)

**Dud : **rah mdrr non je n'ai pas un esprit complètement tordu !…Bon ok juste un peu alors ! (un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie lool) contente de voir que tu aimes mes fics vu qu'à la base c'est moi qui ai adoré la tienne !lool légèrement OOC ? tu vas sûrement me prendre pour une débile profonde (non je ne suis pas Pansy Bis.) mais ça veut dire quoi au juste OOC ? lool

** Merci à tous **


	4. Sin III L'Avarice

Troisième péché : L'Avarice 

_** L'Avarice : **L'avarice est un état d'esprit qui fait qu'une personne ne veut pas se séparer de ses biens et richesses. Elle peut se traduire par une volonté complète de gagner et garder son argent, ce qu'elle considère comme ayant de la valeur, sans aucune volonté de le dépenser un jour. L'avarice est une forme de volonté de possession extrêmement aiguë…On peut dire que** « L'Avarice c'est un péché qui rapporte ! »**_

Alors que la journée avait tout pour être merveilleuse…

-Je vais prendre Potter à part et lui montrer ce que c'est de provoquer un Malfoy ! Fais attention à tes fesses Potty j'arrive ! _pensait joyeusement Draco en sautant du lit_

-S'il croit qu'il peut se jouer de moi, il se met le doigt dans l'œil cet espèce de pervers ! _ruminait Harry en passant la langue sur la fine cicatrice entaillant sa lèvre inférieure_ En plus qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire que je pourrai être attiré par lui ! ce n'est qu'un connard arrogant avec des gènes de fouine ! _se répétait-t-il en se sentant mortifié devant une bosse contraire à ces paroles…_

…Elle fut légèrement assombrie durant le déjeuner.

-Je n'aime pas les déjeuner, je hais tous ces lèches bottes qui se prennent pour mes meilleurs amis, je déteste le soleil, je hais la chaleur, un automne mon œil ouai ! il fait plus chaud qu'aux bahamas ! le seul point commun qu'il nous reste c'est que les gens que l'on croise tous les jours ont le cerveaux plus vide que des noix de cocos ! _râlait Draco en entrant dans la salle_

-Dis nous ce que tu aimes Malfoy la liste sera plus courte ! Oops je veux dire qu'elle sera inexistante ! _railla Harry_

-Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ce que j'aime Potter ! _ dit Draco avec un sourire malsain remplit d'arrières pensées qui fit légèrement rougir Harry_

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer (enfin une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé sa voix et une consistance à peu près normale) Dumbledore se leva en frappant délicatement son verre avec sa petite fourchette.

-Les enfants voyons un peu de silence s'il vous plaît je voudrais annoncer quelque chose !

Voyant que tout le monde se moquait royalement de son annonce et préférait faire un peu plus de bruit pour pouvoir s'entendre parler à cause des professeurs culottés osant parler à voix haute il frappa un peu plus fort sur le verre. Manque de chance (enfin tout est une question de point de vue car certains jubilaient…) la fourchette en question lui échappa à cause du beurre que son propriétaire avait encore sur les mains après avoir dégusté ses tartines et alla se planter dans l'œil de Maugrey récemment arrivé pour une visite de courtoisie à l'envers du professeur Snape dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis toujours.

Tout le monde poussa un « Ohhhhhh » de surprise mais Maugrey pas inquiet pour un sou retira simplement la fourchette s'un coup sec avant de la tendre à Dumbledore qui lui sourit en se dépêchant de se débarrasser de l'immondice devenue gluante. Sous les regards interrogateurs de tous il haussa les épaules et s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

-Œil en verre !

Tout le monde soupira et poussa un « ah ok » bien que certains serpentards dont un professeur marmonnaient des « dommage j'aurai bien aimé voir le sang couler ! »

-Hum hum je disais donc, j'ai une annonce à faire ! _répéta Dumbledore ayant enfin l'attention de ses élèves_

-Bon allez accouche !_ s'exclama un serpentard_

-Les septièmes années ont dès maintenant le droit…d'aller à Pré-au-lard !

Alors qu'il s'attendait à des « Houra ! » ou « Vive le directeur ! » ou encore « Dumby président ! » ou même tout ça à la fois il n'obtint qu'un :

-Ah…c'est tout ? _visiblement très déçu et morose_

En effet l'euphorie des premières sorties à Pré-au-lard était bel et bien révolues. Maintenant que les septièmes années avaient vu encore et encore cet endroit ils le connaissaient par cœur et s'y ennuyaient à mourir. Pour tout dire ils auraient préféré rester au château. Les plus virulents opposants à ces sorties étant sans aucun doute les serpentard…qui se faisaient un plaisir de manifester leur mécontentement :

-Au bûcher le vieuuuuuux !

Sur quoi Dumbledore éclata d'un rire cristallin en s'exclamant

-Ah les jeunes quelle bande de petits farceurs ! Allez amusez vous bien bande de chenapans !

-Je t'en foutrai moi des sorties scolaires ! tu parles d'un amusement depuis qu'ils ont passé le décret magique comme quoi même les sorciers de moins de 18 ans n'ont pas le droit de boire de l'alcool on s'emmerde comme des rats là bas ! _râla Draco_

-Comme des fouines ! _rectifia Ron_

-Va au diable Weasley d'ailleurs on sait jamais tu devrais essayer de lui vendre ton âme il te donnera peut-être assez d'argent pour t'acheter des fringues décentes !

-C'est ma faute si j'ai pas assez d'argent pour le dépenser dans des futilités comme tu le fais !

-De un, non c'est pas ta faute c'est celle de tes parents ah de vrais lapins ceux là ils auraient du penser à fracasser contre un pont leur nouvelle progéniture quand ils ont vu qu'elle devenait trop nombreuse ! De deux, je ne dépenses pas mon argent en n'importe quoi, à vrai dire je ne le dépenses même quasiment jamais tout ce que j'ai de luxueux et qui te fais tant envie la belette sont des présents.

-Peut-être que j'ai pas d'argent mais moi au moins j'ai des gens qui m'aiment naaa !

-Ah c'est pour ça que tes géniteurs ont fait tant de gosses ils ont voulu combler leur manque d'argent par un surnombre de gamins ! Qui sait ils avaient peut-être l'intention de les vendre à l'origine ! _rit Draco_

_-_Espèce d'ordure !_ hurla Ron retenu par Seamus et Hermione alors qu'Harry terminait son déjeuner en s'étirant_

-Harry je voudrai pas te brusquer mais là théoriquement c'est à toi de réagir_…dit Hermione_

-Ah ouai…Malfoy ta gueule !_ marmonna-t-il très très mais vraiment très convaincu par sa réplique tout en baillant _

_-_Ouah Potty ça c'est de la répartie ! Bouh j'en trembles de peur…ou de rire j'hésite encore !En attendant ramène tes fesses il va être l'heure de partir…

-Partir où ?

-En Mongolie, à ton avis où crétin ! à Pré-au-lard ! _souffla Draco_

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux me foutre que tu partes maintenant à Pré-au-lard vas jusqu'en Sibérie si tu veux je m'en tape Malfoy et si tu pouvais t'arranger pour t'y perdre ça m'arrangerai !

Draco se massa les tempes, Harry avait le don de l'énerver « par moments »…

-Je voulais dire que **Nous** allons bientôt y aller, en gros **tu viens avec moi** !

-Ouai c'est ça et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

Draco haussa un sourcil

-Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser là force Potty…_murmura-t-il à son oreille avec amusement_

-Je te bats quand je veux Malfoy…

-Oui tout comme hier…_rappela Draco avec un sourire en coin tout en massant les cicatrices encore visibles sur sa joue_

Harry souffla puis exaspéré il daigna enfin suivre Draco et faisant un signe désespéré de la main à ses amis tout comme un condamné montant à l'échafaud.

-Oh c'est bon Potter tu m'accompagne dans un village paumé et maintenant quasiment désert, je ne vais pas te tuer et planquer ton cadavre dans un coin !…Ce serai beaucoup trop suspect !

-Ouf c'est fou comme tu me rassures d'un coup ! _marmonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils_

Une heure plus tard le grand blond _(avec une chaussure noire mouhahaha hum PARDON :x) _pas si grand que ça et le petit brun pas si petit que ça se promenaient dans Pré-au-lard par une température caniculaire. Draco pestait contre ce temps inapproprié pour la saison en ôtant son haut à manches longues. Pendant ce temps là le cerveau du brun bouillonnait (et pas que le cerveau si je puis me permettre…)

-Mon dieu il fait quoi là ! _se demandait-il_

-Ahhhh stripteassseee ! _hurlait son côté malsain_

-Mais non il a simplement chaud espèce de pervers ! _répliquait sa conscience_

_-_Saute lui dessus !_ ordonnait l'un_

-Ne fais rien écoute la voix de la sagesse ! _disait l'autre_

-Potter…Potter…OH POTTER TU M'ECOUTES !_ s'exclama Draco_

-Hein qui que quoi !

Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel

-C'est définitif t'est un cas désespéré !

-Il fait chaud ! _souffla Harry en s'essuyant le front avec la manche de son pull beaucoup trop large_

-C'est juste ce que je répète depuis des heures ! Et puis aussi qu'elle idée de mettre un pull par ce temps !

-J'ai rien d'autre ! _dit Harry en haussant les épaules_

_-_J'ail l'impression de me balader avec Cendrillon c'est franchement horrible…surtout pour ma réputation !

-Oh désolé Don Juan mais je n'ai que ces guenilles !

-Tu veux me faire croire que le grand Harry Potter n'a pas de quoi se payer un jean et un t-shirt à sa taille !

-Tu veux me faire croire que l'aristo que tu est n'as pas les moyens de s'acheter une âme !

-Pour quoi faire ? j'ai pas envie de jeter mon argent par les fenêtres ! surtout si Weasley est en bas pour le ramasser ! _sourit Draco_

-Alors t'en fais quoi au juste ? Tu le met sous ton matelas ou dans une chaussette ! _rit Harry_

_-_Je le met dans un coffre ou je peux l'admirer à loisir !

-T'est quand même un beau radin, il y a des gens qui crèvent de faim et toi tu admires ton argent !

-C'est ma faute s'ils crèvent de faim ils avaient qu'à mieux gérer leurs revenus au lieu de tout gaspiller moi je m'en tape !

-Regarde par exemple le clochard là bas…

-Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose Potter, tu connais la formule « aides toi et le ciel t'aideras » ? Et bien appliques là ! _dit Draco en donnant un coup de pied avec mépris à un mendiant s'accrochant à lui_

Harry passa au milieu de cette foule rampante sans leur accorder un regard bien que la culpabilité lui nouait l'estomac.

-Dis Malfoy tu ne te sens jamais…coupable ?

-Coupable …de quoi ? d'avoir de l'argent ? non absolument pas il n'y a que les pauvres pour se sentir coupables ! Moi j'ai tout ce que je veux pourquoi devrai-je me sentir coupable, ce n'est pas ma faute si ces bons à rien ont raté leurs vies !

-Tu est un monstre ! _s'exclama Ron qui avait tout entendu_

-Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais seul les pauvres ont des états d'âmes !

-Car ils en possèdent une…_dit Harry_

-Evidemment il faut bien qu'ils aient quelque chose à vendre ! Alors que les riches ont tellement plus à offrir…

-Oh moins les pauvres ont leur dignité ! _hurla Ron_

Draco éclata de rire

-Enfin la belette je t'en pris ont dirai les manifestations de l'ancien temps ! Oh oui le pouvoir au peuple ! Et puis il ne l'ont pas s'ils passent leur temps à se rouler dans la terre en quémandant l'aide et la protection de plus puissant qu'eux si tu vois ce que je veux dire Weasley…_sourit Draco_

-La richesse ne fait pas une vie Malfoy, et je sais de quoi je parles crois moi, et il ne fait pas non plus le bonheur ! _dit tristement Harry_

-Mais il y contribue fortement ! _soutint Draco _Weasley tu aurais pas préféré être plein aux as et pouvoir t'offrir tout ce que tu veux !

-ça n'a rien à voir !

-Au contraire nous y sommes en plein cœur…_dit Draco en s'avançant sur le chamin de Poudlard_

Soudain ils entendirent une série de protestations et de jérémiades en provenance du bar de Madame Rosmerta récemment reconvertit en salon de thé…

-C'est du vol ! _hurlait Cho Chang appuyée sur le comptoir_

Draco afficha un sourire machiavélique

-Viens Potter nous allons avoir une belle preuve de ma théorie…_dit-il en tirant ce dernier par son pull l'étirant encore un peu plus afin qu'il ait maintenant la taille d'une tente_.

On aurait crut assister à une vraie révolution au sein de ce pauvre établissement, les élèves plus virulents que les paysans lors de la prise de la bastille occupaient chaque centimètre carré d'espace libre dans le salon sous les yeux paniqués de la reine pardon de la patronne à qui ont promettait la décapitation sur la grande place.

-Vous vous moquez de nous ! Neuf gallions pour un verre d'eau, chaude qui plus est ! _hurlait Ginny hors d'elle_

Harry était plus qu'heureux que pour une fois sa colère ne soit pas dirigée contre lui.

-Vous savez que la plupart des clients sont des élèves et qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens de se payer quoi que ce soit à ce prix !

-Tu vois Potter, le manque d'argent rend les gens complètement dingues…surtout quand ils tombent sur quelqu'un qui en a plus qu'eux…pourquoi crois tu que ceux qui ne sont pas à mes pieds cherchent à me nuire ! La jalousie Potter voilà la clé qui mène à l'avarice !

Ron attrapa Harry par le col de son pull comme un junkie en manque de drogue.

-Harry je t'en supplies prêtes moi de l'argent je te le rendrai c'est promis !

Le survivant jeta un regard vaincu à Draco qui sut que son meilleur ennemi avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire…

-Non Ron car plus je t'en donnerai, plus tu en voudras…cela me mènera à ma perte !

-**Tu n'est qu'un avare sans cœur !** _hurla Ron faisant se retourner tout le bar sur eux_

A suivre… 

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaît…je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de certains passages mais bon ça peut aller ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! **Review !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**LulluPotter : **t'as plutôt intérêt à être sage oui ! Fais gaffe je t'ai à l'œil !lool

**Barbotine : **merci contente que ça t'ai plut voici la suite attendue ;)

**Zelda-sama : **Non je jure sur l'honneur (enfin autant que je puisse en avoir :) ) que je n'ai espionné personne :p et oui c'est L'avarice le troisième…mais quel sera le prochain :D

**Mambanoir : **merci beaucoup l'auteur est flattée j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre à la hauteur de l'autre :)

**Greemy : **merci ça me touche, je mets tout mon cœur pour rendre cette fic la plus plaisante possible pour ses lecteurs et de voir des reviews comme la tienne m'encouragent à continuer et me motivent pour une suite encore meilleure. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)

**Dud : **lol ok merci pour ton explication et oui Draco est légèrement différent du livre mais je sentais que c'était nécessaire pour le besoin de la fic…Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te fasse rire aussi, j'attends avec impatience ton verdict !

**Liz Johins : **Heureuse que tu aimes le concept :D et ça m'a beaucoup amusée de faire pêter un plomb à Draco et Harry ! j'avoue je suis horrible !lool

**Little.Luna : **merci beaucoup l'auteur rougi voici la suite avec l'avarice quand au prochain péché je garde le secret sinon c'est pas marrant, à vous de deviner ;)

**Zaika : **voici la suite ! j'aime l'impatience de mes lecteurs :p lol

**Petite-abeille : **voilà la suite, merci beaucoup ! et t'en fais pas le lemon mijote dans mon pc :p lool

**Alexieldimons : **peut-être ceci te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent, du moins je l'espère. Perso, je préfèrerai être à la place d'Harry quitte à choisir :p (mais t'en fais pas mon harry à moi, tu sais que je t'aime hein ! mdr)

_**Merci à tous**_


	5. Sin IV La Gourmandise

Quatrième péché : La Gourmandise La gourmandise : La gourmandise est une préférence passionnée, raisonnée et habituelle pour les choses qui flattent le goût. La gourmandise est ennemie des excès; tout homme qui s' s'enivre court le risque de perdre le contrôle. Le gourmand veut toujours plus que ce qu'il ne peut avoir. Il ignore les signes qui devraient l'arrêter pour aller au delà des limites quitte à n'en plus pouvoir. Pour lui il vaut toujours mieux en avoir plus quitte à prendre de gros risques plutôt que d'être raisonnable et de le regretter… 

-Comment une journée pour s'annoncer sous de meilleurs hospices ? Potter est fou de rage, ses meilleurs amis refusent de lui adresser la parole…résultat il ne lui reste plus que moi pour se défouler ! _pensa Draco en souriant_

La journée était belle, enfin tout est une question de point de vue…

-Je jure sur Gryffondor qu'une fois tout le monde sortit je vais ôter ce sourire de son visage ! il se croît tellement plus malin que moi…si j'en avais vraiment pas eu envie je ne l'aurai pas laissé m'embrasser l'autre jour ! à ce jeux là je peux être plus fort que lui et le prendre la tout de suite sur la table sans qu'il ait le temps de dire « va te faire mettre ! »…_pensait Harry_ mais mon dieu qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! au secours vite appelez sainte mangouste je vire complètement taré! Bien sûr que non que j'en avais pas envie de l'embrasser et puis quoi aussi les trois cicatrices sur sa joue sont une preuve…pas vrai ? Quand à le plaquer sur la table …

Harry baissa les yeux et se maudit en silence tout en tirant la nappe un peu plus haut sur son pantalon.

Draco haussa un sourcil en voyant Harry se voûter et s'enfiler son déjeuner plus vite que forrest gump et flash gordon réunis ne l'auraient fait. Le sauveur quitta la salle comme si ses baskets de sous marque avaient soudainement pris feu.

-Si tu as le feu aux fesses Potter ne t'en fais pas je suis un très bon pompier ! _rit intérieurement Draco en quittant sa table de manière distinguée tout en repoussant Pansy qui catapulta sans le vouloir son pudding qui atterrit en plein dans le visage d'Hermione qui ouvrait la bouche pour commencer le sien. _

La jeune gryffondor leva la tête ses cheveux aussi gluants que si elle était la digne héritière de Rogue. Elle dégagea le pudding de ses yeux sous les éclats de rires des uns et les tentatives désespérées de garder leur sérieux pour les autres.

-Malfoy ! hurla-t-elle comme une furie

Draco se retourna en haussant encore un sourcil _(non il a pas de crampes à force mais tout juste) _alors qu'il allait franchir la porte

-Oui Granger ?

-Tu vas le payer !

-Désolée mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai balancé cette immondice qui n'est soit dit en passant absolument pas comestible _dit-il en regardant la table des professeurs _mais croit moi je le regrettes je n'y manquerai pas la prochaine fois si ça peut faire ton bonheur !

Et paf un pudding pour le blondinet un !

Draco ôta les restes du déjeuner de son visage et balança le brownie géant accompagné du jus de tomate en direction d'Hermione sous les cris suraiguës de Ron outré de voir autant de nourriture gaspillée et ce moquant éperdument de son amie qui était fin prête pour carnaval désormais. Draco sortit ruminant sa hargne et tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui au bout de quelques secondes éclata de rire.

-Malfoy ? _demanda-t-il_

-Bah oui tu croyais que c'était qui ! Hulk peut-être ! _s'énerva Draco en tentant d'enlever la gélatine verte qui lui collait au visage _

Harry riait de bon cœur oubliant toutes les tortures qu'il s'était promis de faire subir à son adversaire.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Potty ou ça va dégénérer !

-Mais si tu voyais la tête que t'as…toi qui aime tant le vert t'est servi ! _rit ce dernier_

Draco retourna dans la salle pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard trois fois plus sale qu'il était entré ce qui ne manqua pas d'agrémenter le fou rire d'Harry. Cependant il ne remarqua la lueur vicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux du serpentard qui affichait un petit sourire…Celui-ci s'avança vers Harry qui s'aperçut qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus sans s'arrêter à aucun moment…

-Malfoy ? euhh Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ demanda-t-il en reculant_

Draco ne lui répondit pas mais continuai à avancer avec un sourire de plus en plus grand qui faisait bien croire à Harry qu'il avait des idées derrière la tête et pas qu'une en plus.

-Malfoy ?_ appela Harry qui ne riait plus du tout pour le coup_

Mais Draco continuait à avancer autant qu'Harry reculait sans se laisser perturber une seule seconde. Ce manège dura cinq bonnes minutes lorsque soudain Harry buta contre un mur, Draco affichant un sourire satisfait…la souris était prise au piège « dans la tapette » (façon de parler bien sûr…). Le blond plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage d'Harry qui avait de plus en plus l'impression de se trouver face à un psycopathe. Draco plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en ressortir une balle de gélatine encore enveloppée.

-Malfoy ? euhhh tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ! _demanda Harry qui commençait sérieusement à avoir peur._

-C'est dommage que tu n'est pas prit le temps de déjeuner correctement Potter…tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté ! _murmura Draco en écrasant la gélatine froide au creux des reins d'Harry qui sursauta_

-Malfoy espèce de pervers mais t'est complètement cinglé c'est froid putain oh et c'est gluant…mahh c'est trop dégeuuu ! _s'exclama Harry en se dégageant de l'emprise de Draco._

A ce moment tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle et qui ne captèrent que cette phrase de la « conversation » se demandèrent bien ce que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter pouvaient fabriquer non loin de là…

Severus Snape fut parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur lorsqu'une pensée de ce que pouvait faire son neveu en ce moment lui traversa l'esprit.

Albus Dumbledore lui riait comme toujours vu qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Minerva MacGonnagal quand à elle murmurait :

-Mon dieu Albus il faut intervenir vous imaginez si le petit Malfoy ou même si Potter tombe enceinte !

L'infirmière Madame Pomphresh heureuse d'être venue prendre son petit déjeuné à ce moment là soupira :

-Minerva je vous ai déjà expliqué que ça ne pouvait pas arriver lorsque ce sont deux personnes du même sexe ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez surpris Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Weasley dans une situation compromettante qu'ils vont avoir un enfant !

Malheureusement pour Blaise et Ron le silence régnait dans la salle et tout le monde (sauf Harry et Draco bien sûr) entendit cette révélation. Quand les professeurs réalisèrent qu'il régnait un silence inhabituel ils se tournèrent vers les élèves qui avaient tous les yeux braqués sur les deux élèves cités qui avaient atteints un stade où même le rouge flamboyant de gryffondor paraissait terne à côté de leurs visages.

-C'est…c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! _bafouilla Ron_

_-_Personnellement ça m'a parut plutôt explicite !_ murmura sa directrice de maison_

Alors que Ron et Blaise se battaient pour que les gens vaquent à leurs occupations plutôt que de les fixer comme des bêtes curieuses il se déroulait un autre combat un peu plus loin.

-Malfoy s'il te plaît soit raisonnable voyons ! _tentai Harry qui glissait sur la gélatine répandue sur le sol alors que Draco avançait vers lui avec un sourire carnassier_

-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable Potter !

Harry déglutit trèèès difficilement en priant pour que son pantalon soit assez large, après tout il appartenait à Dudley il ne devrait pas avoir de problème de ce côté là !

Draco l'attrapa en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et se frotta contre lui pour lui faire don de toute la nourriture qu'il portait sur lui.

-Aaaaahh au secooouuuuurrrrss ! _dit Harry pas vraiment convaincu dont les habits passaient du rouge au vert._

Il râlait mais à moitié seulement pour tout dire…à vrai dire il espérait de toutes ses forces que le serpentard ne s'aperçoive de rien malgré la gélatine qui lui collait les vêtements au corps sous la pression de plus en plus insistante de son corps contre celui du pauvre petit gryffi, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses…

Le blond quand à lui s'amusait apparemment comme un petit fou laissant ses mains gluantes se balader dans le dos de son binôme, il n'avait eu aucune gêne à glisser ses mains sous sa légère chemise et à son grand étonnement Harry n'avait même pas eut un mouvement de recul, à croire que la partie serait plus facile à gagner que ce qu'il n'y paraissait…

Le brun avait l'impression de devenir fou, de sentir son ennemi-plus-si-ennemi-que-ça-en-fait se tortiller contre lui sans vergogne lui faisait perdre l'esprit et pas de la manière dont il l'aurait cru. Il finit par poser ses mains maintenant tout aussi gluantes que celles de sa némésis sur les fesses de celui-ci qui n'y vit pas d'objections, Harry crut même sentir un frisson le parcourir mais rien n'était aussi sûr…Lorsqu'il « retrouva l'esprit » le Survivor fit un bond en arrière et essaya de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le démon blond et lui.

Manque de chance , enfin cela dépend pour qui, il glissa pour de bon et se retrouva étalé à terre dans la gélatine qui avait amortie sa chute tellement elle était épaisse.

Draco rit et d'un bond étonnamment agile pour quelqu'un couvert d'une matière gluante de la tête au pied se mit à cheval sur Harry ,qui ne savait plus trop bien où il en était mais qui continuait de prier au cas où il ne l'aurait pas encore remarqué, et planta son regard d'acier dans les deux prunelles d'émeraudes apparemment troublées de ce contact prolongé.

-Tu vois Potter…c'est comme ça que j'aime prendre mon déjeuner…_murmura Draco en léchant un peu de gélatine dans le coup du brun qui frémissait. _

Il continua son manège déposant des baisers, avalant de la gélatine dans le coup de sa proie jusqu'à remonter à son visage. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry avant d'y passer délicatement la langue en enlevant toute trace de pudding. Il planta son regard dans celui du brun qui rouvrait les yeux ne sachant plus du tout qui ni où il était et se léchait les lèvres avant de murmurer :

-Finalement il est pas si mauvais que ça ce pudding, j'en reprendrai même un peu_…sourit-il d'un air taquin_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _arriva péniblement à articuler Harry quand il sentit le blond s'attaquer à son torse_

_-_Que veux tu je suis d'un naturel gourmand…il m'en faut toujours plus je ne suis jamais rassasié !_ sourit Draco_

Harry prit d'une soudaine envie de gélatine made in Malfoy l'attrapa par le col, Draco ferma les yeux s'attendant à prendre le poing du gryffondor dans la mâchoire. Cependant le sauveur avait pour le moment abandonné l'idée de se battre au premier sens du terme, il avait prit furieusement possession de la bouche du serpentard, l'incitant à ouvrir a bouche lui aussi se sentant finalement d'une humeur plutôt gourmande.

-Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ! _se demandait Harry_ mais c'est sa faute aussi ce dépravé de serpentard fait tout pour me faire perdre mes moyens !

-C'est qu'il en redemande le gryffi ! pas si saint que ça le petit Potter finalement…après tout je me ferai un plaisir de montrer l'enfer à un ange, même si celui-ci est mon ennemi après tout je suis investi d'une mission je ne peux pas décevoir mon public ! _pensa Draco avec une certaine mauvaise foi_

Alors que le défi passait de façon de plus en plus troublante de la gourmandise à…autre chose une voix familière mais malvenue retentit :

-Monsieur Draco Malfoy et Monsieur Harry Potter dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît ! _dit calmement le directeur_ Heureusement que les élèves sont trop occupés à « cuisiner » le rouquin et son copain pour voir cette scène ! _pensa-t-il_ je n'ose même pas imaginer l'esclandre que cela aurait fait s'ils avaient vu les deux plus grands ennemis que cette école ait connue se rouler avec délectation dans le pudding servi au petit déjeuner en plein milieu du hall ! Grand dieu heureusement que nous n'attendions personne aujourd'hui sinon l'image de marque de Poudlard en aurait prit un coup !

Au lieu de l'obéissance espérée Dumbledore n'obtint que deux grognements distincts visiblement frustrés qu'on vienne aussi impunément les interrompre mais qui ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Dumbledore toussa, puis une seconde fois puis une troisième pour rappeler qu'il était toujours là et qu'il attendait encore. Draco fou de rage leva la tête vers le directeur toujours à cheval sur Harry et dit pas gêné pour un sou !

-Je veux bien participer à tous vos défis mais respectez un minimum ma vie privée merde !

-Hum…je veux bien respecter ta vie privée Draco…mais elle n'est pas si privée que ça lorsqu'elle se retrouve en plein milieu du hall principal généralement de grand passage de ton école de sorcellerie…

Le préfet en chef sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis finit à regret par se relever laissant Harry libre de ses mouvements…enfin aussi libre qu'il pouvait l'être vu la situation.

Même si Draco ne semblait pas plus mal à l'aise que s'il avait été surpris à piquer de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Pansy (ce qui est malgré tout fort improbable) Harry lui avait les joues en feu, comme Draco les lèvres rouges et quelque peu gonflées, et quelques marques dans le coup qui ne ressemblaient pas plus que ça à de la gélatine…D'ailleurs il n'en restait plus autant qu'avant il faut croire que le blond avait vraiment un gros creux ce matin…

Dumbledore sourit et se dirigea vers son bureau les deux garçons à sa suite.

-Messieurs…_commença Dumbledore en s'asseyant_ je sais que vous prenez ce défi très…à cœur mais faîtes tout de même attention il y a des premières années qui pourraient être choqués par le tableau que j'ai vu en entrant dans le hall et…

-Monsieur sans vouloir être discourtois si cela peu vous rassurer je jure sur Salazar de ne pas violer Potter dans un endroit trop fréquenté comme _(il se racle la gorge)_ le hall principal, la grande salle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! _coupa Draco rendant Harry encore plus rouge_

Dumbledore rit doucement

-Mine de rien je suis content de vous l'entendre dire mon cher Draco, non pas que je m'inquiète de la vertu d'Harry…

-Qui vous dit qu'elle est pas déjà loin ma vertu ! _coupa Harry cette fois_

Dumbledore et Draco posèrent sur lui un regard surpris mais très amusé pour Draco

-Mmmmm Saint Potty se rebelle ! _pensa-t-il avec plaisir_

-Certes certes Harry, je n'ai rien dit de tel soyez simplement plus…discrets !

-Mais monsieur vous connaissez les péchés capitaux ce n'est pas de notre faute…_sourit Draco_

-Oui mais soyez quand même plus…décents ! Au moins pour ménager cette pauvre Minerva elle est au bord de la dépression nerveuse !

-Bien Monsieuuuuur ! _rirent les deux élèves très vite passés maîtres dans l'art des péchés capitaux_

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le bureau Dumbledore s'exclama

-Oh j'avais oublié après ce que j'ai put…constater je crois que **je peux vous accorder le péché de gourmandise **! D'ailleurs je crois que le hall ce souviendra longtemps de votre performance ! Et je ne verrai plus jamais le pudding de la même manière !…

A suivre… 

Voilà le petit nouveau, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et c'est un avant goût de la luxure que vous attendez tous avec impatience !lol laissez moi une petite** review**pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**_Blueyeshot3 _**: je suis contente que ça te plaise Et oui on découvre Harry autrement que comme le Survivor que tout le monde voit. Tout le monde à un côté sombre, une face cachée…Draco a le don d'aller la débusquer chez Harry ! Voici la suite qui te plaira je l'espère !

**_Ingrid.94 _**: La suite elle est là !lol

**_Lunathelunatique : _**J'y ai effectivement pensé mais vu que nous parlions d'avarice j'ai réalisé que Draco ne devait absolument pas vouloir dépenser son argent et donc il devrait au contraire faire comprendre à Harry pourquoi il ne fallait pas qu'il dépense le sien. Et je voulais vraiment donner un côté junkie à Ron dans ce chapitre vu le thème je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir bien fait passer mais apparemment vous l'avez perçu donc j'en suis plutôt heureuse :D

**_LulluPotter : _**Ah ma ptite lullu apprends à bien lire les chapitres c'est justement ce que j'ai mis dans le chapitre !mdr Je suis contente que ça te plaise tu sais que c'est très important pour moi :) La luxure encore et toujours !lol mais oui elle arrive encore un peu de patience…je ne te dirais pas quand sinon ce n'est pas drôle mais il ne reste que trois péchés à traîter donc courage :p lol

**_Lilian evans potter :_** merci beaucoup, la luxure et la paresse arrivent c'est promis encore un peu de patience je m'investis afin que ça te plaise autant que les précédents en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre ci t'aura plut :)

**_Kisa san :_** Lol il est sûr qu'il ne faut pas trop être puritain pour aimer cette fic mais bon j'estime que le rating préviens les gens et puis c'est pas trop trop méchant quand même !lol

La luxure arrive encore un peu de patience ;) je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic te plaise et Harry se révèle même si Draco le perverti un tout petit peu !lol Mais je réserve à Harry la possibilité de tout abandonner…vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres si je suis sadique à ce point ou pas! Lol voici la suite qui je l'espère te plaira ! Merci je m'atèle à la suite tout en poursuivant mes autres fics :)

**_Little.Luna :_** je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise ça me rassure, moi qui ai tout le temps peur de décevoir. T'en fais pas pour Harry il souffres mais à moitié seulement !lol il se révèle comme ça aussi parce qu'il le veut bien…Vous verrez comment Harry sera à la fin de l'histoire qu'est-ce que le choc Dray/ Harry fera de lui ?…

**_Zaika :_** lol que dire sinon merci beaucoup je suis très flattée et voici la suite ! j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant !

**_Mambanoir :_** Je m'amuse beaucoup à montrer la vision des choses de Draco, il est différent même si c'est pas forcément en bien et sait expliquer son point de vue et convaincre même si ça peut amener les autres à le voir comme un salaud il s'en fiche!lol merci beaucoup je suis trèèèèès contente que tu aimes :D

**_Petite-abeille :_** voici le nouveau chapitre que tu attendais apparemment j'espère qu'il te plaît ! Merci je m'attelle à la suite ;)

_**-Merci à tous-**_


	6. Sin V La Paresse

_**Cinquième péché : La paresse**_

La paresse : La paresse consiste à ne pas avoir le courage de faire ce qu'il serait en principe nécessaire qu'on fasse, pour soi ou pour les autres, afin en général de vivre mieux ; d'où son aspect de **péché capital**, d'autant que nombre de comportements asociaux proviennent de la paresse et du souhait de laisser autrui faire le travail qui nous était attribué. Face aux « valeurs du travail », le culte de la paresse et de l'oisiveté apparaît comme une attitude réellement subversive : si chacun arrêtait d'occuper son emploi, ou du moins d'en faire le centre de son activité, le monde serait bien différent… 

-C'est pas juste, c'est vraiment trop injuste…_ruminait Draco, caliméro en puissance se tournant et se retournant dans son lit aux draps de soie par cette belle nuit de pleine lune_

Enervé de ne pas trouver le sommeil il se redressa d'un bond dans son lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre de préfet. Il devait bien avouer qu'il était bien plus tranquille depuis qu'il dormait seul, Pansy n'ayant pas assez d'audace pour venir jusqu'ici se coucher à ses côtés comme elle le faisait sans gêne dans le dortoir. Et puis de toute manière son lit n'aurait pas été assez grand, il avait beau être fait pour accueillir deux personnes ses créateurs ne pouvaient pas deviner qu'une personne pouvait être comme Pansy. Non avec elle il lui aurait fallu un lit pour trois, voir quatre s'il voulait un peu d'espace pour lui. Non ce lit était fait pour voir s'y vautrer deux personnes comme lui…et Harry par exemple. Draco se maudit de ramener cette histoire d'insomnie à Pansy et surtout de la dévier vers le brun. En effet depuis son…déjeuner du matin il n'avait de cesse de tout ramener à lui. Que ce soit le pot de gélatine recyclé pour le repas du soir. Les deux « ennemis » n'avaient put s'empêcher de se regarder avec un petit sourire en coin lorsque les elfes de maison avaient téléporté le dessert gélatineux. Si ce n'avait été que ça encore cela aurait été compréhensible mais non il ramenait TOUT (même la banane qu'il avait dégusté en fin de repas ,ayant une indigestion de pudding, pour vous dire !) au gryffondor à tel point qu'il se demandait sérieusement si il n'avait pas une maladie qui lui grignotait peu à peu le cerveau pour enlever tout sens des réalités. Merde à la fin, Harry et lui étaient ennemis depuis leur première année ! On efface pas tout une histoire de haine comme ça à la fin! Tout ceci ce n'était qu'un défi ! un putain de défi lancé par ces maudits gryffondor. Draco pensa qu'il devrai amener quelques uns d'entre eux voir son père en prison…avec un peu de chance un détraqueur aurait besoin d'un casse croûte et le débarrasserai de ces vermines ! Oh oui il laisserait Granger et Weasley…_pensa-t-il_ Non pas Weasley… Blaise lui en voudrait après _(léger sourire ironique)_ car il avait appris qu'alors qu'il « batifolait » (le terme n'étant pas du tout approprié si j'avais batifolé avec Potter croyez moi toute l'école aurait été au courant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_pensa Draco avec un sourire pervers_) avec Harry une révélation avait éclaté son ami Blaise avait été surpris à « explorer » le rouquin dans une salle de classe qu'il croyait désaffectée… jusqu'à que McGonnagal les surprennent. Blaise lui avait finalement confié que la vieille chouette avait carrément tourné de l'œil en les voyant et avait manqué de s'exploser la tête contre l'estrade (dommage raté…_avait soupiré Draco_) il avait été très vexé de cette réaction il ne prétendait pas être un apollon des temps moderne mais quand même de là à tomber dans les pommes il y a des limites il y a bien pire que lui.

-C'est peut-être la vue de Weasley qui l'a fait dépérir ! _avait rit Draco_

-Tu serai surpris il est bien mieux fait que tu ne pourrai le croire ! _avait soupiré Blaise rêveur provoquant un rictus très snapien chez son ami_

Draco avait chassé l'affirmation de la main

-Je te crois sur parole je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aller vérifier !

-Ouai tu préfèrerai aller vérifier si c'est le cas de Potter !

Draco avait prit une moue faussement choquée et outrée par ce sous-entendu

-Comment oses tu penser que Potter pourrait m'intéresser !

-Mouaiiiis tu parles tu le trouverai avachi sur ton lit en entrant dans ta chambre je serai prêt à parier que même Snape vous entendrait du fin fond de son cachot !

-Ouai mais bon si tu me provoques aussi ! mets moi les muscles fins et travaillés de Potter frémissant sous la main et il est sûr que je ne réponds plus de grand chose !

Blaise avait éclaté de rire faisant un signe victorieux alors que pour la première fois de sa vie Draco rougissait.

-Oublies ce que je viens de dire okay ! _avait dit le blond en se prenant la tête entre les mains_

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de raconter à tes parents comment leur fils chéri batifole avec un gryffondor, un Weasley qui plus est, lors de son temps libre…

-T'oserai pas !

-Donne m'en l'occasion qu'on rigole !

-Espèce de pervers ! _avait soupiré Blaise vaincu_

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me traiter de pervers c'est pas possible ça ! Potter n'a cessé de me répéter la même chose ! Je vais lui montrer moi ce que c'est quand je suis vraiment pervers il va voir la différence merde !

Blaise lui avait fait un sourire montrant bien qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il allait se foutre de lui dans quelques secondes..

-La ferme ! Oublie ça aussi ! et puis moi je vais me coucher !

-En espérant que Potter y soit ! _se moquait Blaise_

_-_Pfffff va te faire Zabini !_ pesta Draco en marchant d'un pas rageur vers ses appartements_

-Je suis pas contre mais Ron travaille sur un devoir de potion…tu me prêtes Potter !_ avait vaguement entendu le blond en s'éloignant_

Il en avait marre, tellement marre de ce défi qui bien qu'amusant commençait à lui imposer des affrontements quotidiens avec conscience qui s'était mise à le torturer. Elle qui était si paresseuse d'habitude devenait trop virulente. Sans compter les remarques ironiques de son ami et les légères montées de chaleur que lui provoquaient dorénavant la présence de Potter dans ses alentours. Et si ce qui devait être juste une partie de plaisir à la base se transformait en dilemme, prise de tête and co. ? A ce moment précis tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le sommeil, dormir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, dormir pendant des siècles juste pour tout oublier l'espace d'un temps. Mais même ça il ne pouvait pas l'avoir !

Il voulait l'amusement ? voici les complications ;

Il voulait trouver la femme de sa vie ? bravo mon choux tu est homosexuel ;

Il voulait humilier Potter ? il se retrouvait à se vautrer avec lui dans de la gélatine ;

Il voulait avoir à ne s'occuper de rien ? bien sûr rien ne pouvait se faire sans lui ;

Il voulait la paix ? voilà que ses pensées entraient en ébullition ;

Il voulait le sommeil ? tu as de la chance, te voilà insomniaque !

Draco soupira en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre favorisant ainsi le passage d'une légère brise d'été. Alors qu'il espérait seulement trouver enfin un peu de repos il entendit une voix pester :

-Mais t'est un grand malade, tu vas te casser la gueule ! je te préviens que je ne bougerai même pas un pouce pour aller ramasser tes morceaux en bas !

Le blond ouvra des yeux ronds non mais il faut croire qu'il avait la guigne il n'y avait que ça…Il avait à peine réussi à fermer les yeux qu'on venait le déranger ! Mais c'est quand même pas croyable ça il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait chez lui ! La fée qui s'était penchée sur son berceau à la naissance devait décidément être sacrément mauvaise ! (S'il l'a retrouve un jour celle là croyez moi quelle va avaler ses ailes au rabais ! _grogna-t-il_ _en pensée_)

-Putain Malfoy non d'une chouette sans plumes tu vas te décider à rentrer ou à sauter oui ou non ! je me les gèles moi !

-Mais je ne t'obliges pas à rester à ta fenêtre pour me mater Potty ! C'est ma faute si t'est un voyeur peut-être !

_Oui justement !_ avait failli hurler Harry qui c'était heureusement retenu à temps sinon Draco aurait bien put tomber de son perchoir sous le choc et il ne voulais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.

-Je…je…je…je

-Débrayes Potty tu vas y arriver!_ Railla Draco_

-Pfff je te matais pas !

-Ma fenêtre est pile au-dessus de la tienne tu vas me faire croire que tu regardais la pleine lune peut-être !

En quelque sorte on peut dire ça…

-C'est fou ce que tu peu être prétentieux ! C'est pas parce que je vois ta jambe qui pend et un bout de ton boxer noir et de ton torse nu d'ailleurs trop pâle et imberbe que c'est toi que je regardais !

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne me regardais pas je trouve que tu est très précis dans ta description…_rit Draco ayant « pris Harry sur le fait »_

-Potter…_continua-t-il_

-Quoi ? _grogna Harry_

-Tu devrais pas dormir là !

-T'as qu'à dire que je te gonfles directement ! _pesta le gryffondor_

_-Tu me gonfles !_

-Et toi tu devrai pas dormir! moi j'ai Ron qui ronfles, Neville marmonne des « non pitié monsieur le professeur j'ai bien fais ma potion je jure que c'est pas moi qui ai fais explosé la salle de classe pendant que vous étiez aux toilettes ! », Dean qui grince des dents et Seamus chante l'hymne national irlandais en dormant ,t'arriverai à dormir avec tout ça combiné ! c'est quoi ton excuse à toi ! Tu as une chambre pour toi seul, pas un ami trop bruyant pour t'empêcher de fermer l'œil !

-Moi je suis obsédé par un gryffondor…et j'ai des problèmes de conscience ! _murmura amèrement l'alpiniste ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il venait clairement d'avouer à demi mot_

Harry lui sentit sa gorge se nouer, il ne s'avait pas pourquoi mais quel que soit ce gryffondor il avait une envie folle de lui coller son poing entre les deux yeux.

-C'est bien une première ! Waouh ! Draco Malfoy a une conscience j'en reviens pas ! …Je le connais ?…

-Ahah je suis mais moooort de rire Potter !…Plutôt oui…

-Je sais j'ai l'humour dans les gênes…Connard !…

-Pauvre de toi encore une maladie héréditaire…Pardon ?…

-Peut-être mais mon père au moins m'a légué ce qu'il faut pour être un mec avec MOI…Non rien je disais que je plains le pauvre gryffondor qui t'obsède tant ! …

-Tu me cherches Potter ? pourquoi tu veux vérifier si c'est mon cas ?…T'en fais pas pour lui, si je ne le met pas dans mon lit d'ici la fin de la semaine je trouverai bien un dérivatif !…

-Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de pervers à serpentard !

-Potter je te préviens tu prononce une fois de plus le mot pervers et je descend te botter l'arrière train !

-Tu me fais peur ! Viens je t'attends !

-C'est une invitation ?

-Obsédé !

-Potter !

-J'ai pas dis pervers !

-Okay t'as gagné !

Le serpentard avait fait un mouvement pour joindre le geste à la parole lorsqu'il se laissa retomber sur sa fenêtre.

-T'as de la chance aujourd'hui je suis trop fatigué pour aller jouer les alpinistes mais crois-moi que demain…ou peut-être après-demain _ajouta-t-il en baillant_ tu auras la raclée de ta vie !

-Des paroles, toujours des paroles !

-La ferme Potter…

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il était cinq heures du matin Draco ainsi qu'Harry étaient endormis sur le parquet plus ou moins lustré de leurs chambres / dortoirs respectifs appuyés sur le muret soutenant la fenêtre.

Le lendemain matin Ron failli écraser Harry en sautant à pied joints de son lit superposé, le survivant n'apprécie pas plus que ça d'être pris pour le nouveau tapis de sol à la mode se vautra dans son lit ignorant les excuses de Ron, les plaintes de Neville qui avait perdu son crapaud, les jurons de Dean qui avait glissé sur le savon dans la salle de bain et Seamus qui lui ordonnait de se lever s'il ne voulait pas être en retard en cours.

Au même moment Draco hurlait à travers la porte à Pansy qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller déjeuner simplement pour boire du lait car de toute façon grâce à elle il avait toujours une grosse vache sous la main ; à Blaise qu'il se foutait de rater le cours de métamorphose et que s'il continuait à le faire chier il pourrait toujours le changer lui en rat ainsi il serait sûr d'avoir l'amour inconditionnel de Ron ; à Crabbe et Goyle qu'il n'avait pas besoin de gardes du corps vu qu'enfermé dans sa chambre et pelotonné dans son lit il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Il fut décidé aussi bien chez serpentard que chez gryffondor que tout le monde laisserai nos deux leaders dormir jusqu'au repas de midi et qu'ensuite ils les sortiraient du lit de grès ou de force. Le brun et le blond donnèrent quelques conseils de ce qu'ils auraient à faire pour eux lors de la matinée à leurs amis respectifs.

-Crabbe et Goyle n'oubliaient pas de tabasser un première année histoire que j'inspire la peur même quand je dors ! _disait le blond_

-Ron et Neville n'oubliez pas de saluer toutes les filles de la tablée en mon nom que j'inspire la bonne humeur même quand je dors ! _disait le brun_

-Blaise, pense à faire remarquer à haute voix que cette école est vraiment malfamée que personne n'oubli mon point de vue !

-Seamus, pense à t'exclamer que la vie serait tellement plus belle sans la perfidie de certaines maison !

-Pansy, pense à rappeler à tous à quel point je suis l'homme idéal , ce qui est quand même une tâche facile !

-Dean, pense à tenter une fois de plus de démonter mon fan club s'il te plaît !

-Voilà maintenant bonne nuit ! _s'exclamaient en même temps Draco et Harry en rabattant les couvertures sur leurs têtes_

La matinée se passa sans encombre majeure les fidèles serviteurs de nos deux paresseux remplissant à la perfection toutes les taches qui incombaient à leurs idoles. Prenant les cours, faisant leurs devoirs pour l'après midi même, Traumatisant / répandant la bonne parole envers , tous les élèves de Poudlard ; critiquant/ flattant leurs supérieurs ,…bref une journée comme toutes les autres où les choses étaient faîtes et où ceux qui étaient censés les faire dormaient à point fermé. Cette matinée pourrai se résumer en une phrase : « il est si bon de laisser les autres travailler pour soi ».

Tout se dégrada lors du cours…de potion.

-Où est Monsieur Potter ? _demanda Snape une légère pointure de sadisme et d'impatience dans la voix._

_-_Dans son lit_ répondit simplement Ron_

-Et en quel honneur rate-t-il un cours?

-Il se sentait d'humeur paresseuse ce matin !_ dit Dean en haussant les épaules_

-Etrangement vous ne remarquez pas que Malfoy n'est pas là non plus ! FAVORITISMEEEEE !_ dit Ron_

-Moins 50 points pour gryffondor pour votre insolence. Mais il est vrai que Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas là non plus…il doit être malade.

-Pffff excuse ça fait 17 ans qu'il est malade tout le monde l'a remarqué depuis longtemps !

_-_Une retenue pour Monsieur Weasley !_ dit Snape avec un sourire transpirant la jubilation _Quand à Messieurs Potter et Malfoy il est inutile de se demander si c'est le hasard qui fait qu'ils sont absents en même temps avec une furieuse envie de rester coucher_…renifla-t-il dédaigneusement prenant sa revanche sur la honte et la trahison qu'il avait ressenti le jour précédent en entendant des bruits suspects dans le hall… _

Immédiatement des bruits parcoururent l'assistance, des rumeurs étaient en train de naître au grand damne des amis des deux personnes dénigrées. Des filles s'évanouissaient, d'autres hurlaient leur peine, d'autres cherchaient des éclats de verre pour se trancher les veines, d'autres préféraient sauter par la fenêtre (Snape les laissa faire, ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée…) alors que d'autres sortaient des poupées vaudous à l'effigie de nos deux protagonistes et les torturaient à coup d'aiguilles. On se serai cru dans un mauvais film catastrophe, tout le monde (toutes les filles) couraient dans tous les sens hurlant de déchirants « pourquoi, au grand dieu pourquooooooooooi » en pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps sur le plancher. A tel point que Snape craignant l'inondation était à la limite de sortir le masque et le tuba…A ce moment il sut qu'il avait perdu un cours, il était inutile d'essayer de faire travailler ces élèves dans l'état où ils étaient…ils auraient pleuré dans les potions faisant tout exploser et gaspillant ainsi beaucoup de matières premières, ce qui aurait été très regrettable. Mais il voulait bien sacrifier une heure pour savourer sa vengeance, le petit Potter avait enfin ce qu'il méritait quand à Draco ce n'était qu'un traître fricotant avec l'ennemi ! Mouhahaha la vengeance est un plat qui se mange…mouillé.

Pendant que le désastre battait de son plein Harry et Draco eux dormaient comme deux marmottes en hibernation (**_note de l'auteur :_** ça hiberne les marmottes ? –hausse un sourcil-) ne se doutant pas le moins du monde ce qui se tramait au dehors, pour eux c'était une belle journée marquée par la paresse. Cependant ils allaient vite découvrir que la paresse n'est pas forcément une bonne idée pour qui veut éviter de voir sa vie chamboulée…

Oui, car en ce moment même une rumeur parcourait l'école entière…

« Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont homosexuels et en couple… »

A leur réveil il s'apercevront vite du pouvoir d'une simple coïncidence sur leurs vies déjà bien trépidantes…

A suivre… 

Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car je m'y suis repris à plusieurs fois avant de le terminer…il correspond à la paresse mais surtout aux conséquences qu'elle peut avoir en fait…bon tant pis ça ira. J'ai quand même battu mon record ! 7 pages pour un chapitre !lol mais bon je peux faire mieux je pense :p

Donc voilà j'attends avec impatience (et un peu d'anxiété) vos **reviews** pour savoir comment vous avez trouvé tout ceci :)

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**_Zaika _**: lol voilà la suite voilà

**_Liz Johins _**: lol à la vertu de Harry c'est sûr qu'elle est pas récente merci et voici la suite !

**_Dud : _**l'important c'est que tu ais pris le temps d'en mettre au moins une :p merci merci et merci ? que dire d'autre, ça me touche beaucoup !

**_Kattia black _**: lool tu m'étonnes vous allez tous me finir affamés après ce chapitre comme par hasard hein :p ;) oui j'aurai put envisager le chocolat c'est vrai (c'est nettement meilleur que la gélatine) mais bon ce sera pour une autre fois !lol voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira !

**_Lilian evans potter _**: il est clair qu'avec nos deux héros dedans y a pas grand monde qui serait contre je pense !lol

**_Eternitylatueuse _**: merci beauuuuucooouupp j'avais essayé de travailler le comique le plus possible dans ce chapitre et je suis contente de voir que ça a payé ! Et puis heureusement pour harry (dray lui il s'en fout lol) le ridicule ne tues pas :p voici la suite qui t'auras autant plus que le précédent chapitre je l'espère !

**_Zelda-sama : _**mouhaha oui je suis 'un peu' méchante avec ron et blaise mais bon ils vont s'en remettre :p après la gourmandise ? allez je vais faire un effort et te le dire : c'est la paresse !looool Allez courage la luxure arrive !mdr et puis là regardez ça peu plus trop tarder de toute manière vu qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres !lol

**_Mambanoir _**: merci merci merci je suis trèès heureuse une fois de plus que tu l'aies apprécié j'espère que ce chapitre ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**_Lily2507 _**: A la luxure il est sûr qu'avec eux c'est pas triste !lol mais j'espère tout de même ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre lorsqu'il arrivera car je sais que vous l'attendez tous beaucoup…-auteur sous pression- mdr

**_Ingrid.94 _**: moi le pudding c'est pas mon truc mais dans ces conditions là je suis pour !lol

**_Little.Luna _**: ils se donnent en spectacle mais personne à part Dumby ne les attrape en flagrant déli donc c'est pas bien grave xD voici la suite et merci encore –l'auteur rougi fortement- et tu verras bientôt la réaction d'Harry à la luxure c'est promis ;)

**_Mimi _**: Voici la suite je t'aies pas trop fait attendre quand même même si c'est pas le lendemain du précédent !lol MERCIIIIIIIII :D :D :D

**_Blueyeshot3 : _**lol désolée d'avoir changé ta vision de cette chose par mon esprit maltourné c'était pas fait exprès :x loool mdr je tairai le « avec qui » pour protéger la vie privée d'Harry et de ses…amis proches. :p lol Merci ;)

**_LulluPotter : _**Obsédée va ! (héhé j'ai pas dis perverse ! Oops :x) mais c'est pas grave je t'aime quand même 3 et puis les esprits tordus se rencontrent !mdrrr si jamais à la rentrée y a du pudding au self surtout n'en parles pas à chou :x :x :x ptdrr

**_Zouzou _**: loool et oui que veux tu on s'amuse comme on peu hein ! mdr


	7. Sin VI La Luxure

Sixième péché : La Luxure La Luxure : Dans la religion il y a un jugement péjoratif, assorti de menaces comme le risque de perdre son âme, d'aller en Enfer ,... Selon eux, toute activité sexuelle en dehors du mariage relève de la luxure. La luxure n'empêche pas l'apparence de la **vertu**... On trouve aussi des célébrations qui pratiquaient collectivement ce genre d'excès, sous l'emprise de **drogues** et d'alcool. La plupart s'accommodent de la luxure, de nos jours les aventures sexuelles sont courantes, tout comme le **concubinage**, et sont banalement acceptées par la majorité de la société. Un jugement moral plus réservé reste appliqué à certaines pratiques comme l'**échangisme**, la **sexualité de groupe**, le **voyeurisme** ou l'**exhibitionnisme**… 

Les faibles rayons du soleil ,déjà rares, pénétrant dans la chambre du préfet en chef des serpentards réveillèrent notre marmotte blonde. Celui ci s'étira en jurant (non un serpy n'est jamais content même quand il vient de dormir pendant toute une journée et une nuit complète) contre ces odieux rayons osant lui donner mal à la tête. Il s'approche de la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il faisait il fut surpris de voir un temps gris, nuageux et pluvieux par la même occasion. Comment se fait-il qu'hier encore tout le monde transpirait à grosse gouttes sous une chaleur caniculaire et qu'aujourd'hui tous soient obligés de ressortir écharpes et parapluies ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi au juste ? Etait il possible qu'il ait dormi assez longtemps pour que l'hiver arrive déjà ! Il regarda son calendrier magique, non tout allait bien un jour seulement s'était écoulé. Il soupira après tout à part le temps rien n'avait put changer en si peu de temps !…

Le célèbre Harry Potter émergea difficilement de son lit douillet pour jeter un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, il attrapa ses lunettes, celle ci indiquait 8h10. Il se dit qu'il serait encore en retard pour ses cours aujourd'hui ce qui ne lui laissait malheureusement pas le temps d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour se donner le courage d'affronter la face de serpent de Snape…Mais il était tout de même étrange que personne ne l'ait réveillé en général Ron se faisait un plaisir de le sortir du lit à 7h25 exactement ! Le dortoir était complètement vide pas la moindre trace de vie…Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit en hâte, il arriva dans le Hall quelques secondes plus tard une petite voix hurlant dans sa tête _« Cours ryry cooouuurs si tu veux pas que Snape te fasses la peau, enfin encore plus que d'habitude quoi ! » _une autre chantait gaiement_ « Il court il court le ryry qui va se faire étriper il court il court le ryry,… »_

Draco s'habilla tranquillement, il était en retard mais il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour rejoindre la salle de potion et puis il faut être réaliste Snape n'oserait pas lui faire remarquer son retard et encore moins le punir. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut surpris de la voir recouverte d'œufs, de lettres d'insultes et d'immondices en tout genres. Certes il n'était pas nouveau que les gens le détestent, la jalousie fait bien des victimes de notre temps _soupira-t-il_, mais d'habitude ils avaient au moins la décence de ne pas le montrer ! _Note pour lui-même :_ il faudra que je pense à faire récurer ceci aux fauteurs de troubles. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle de cours.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent devant la porte du cachot deux minutes plus tard.

-Potter, toujours en retard à ce que je vois ! _rit Draco_

-Je pourrai te dire la même chose…_dit Harry en frappant à la porte_

-Entrez ! _ordonna la voix glaciale du professeur de potion_

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent et remarquèrent très vite que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux avec un air de dégoût. Snape sourit

-Messieurs, que nous vous le plaisir de votre présence ?

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard professeur _marmonna Harry avant de chercher à s'asseoir à sa place habituelle près de Ron_

Mais ce dernier tira le siège hors de sa portée

-Désolé la place est prise_ dit-il sans le regarder_

Harry ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait jeta un regard vers Hermione qui lui fit un sourire douloureux, ses yeux brillaient.

-Ron s'il te plait…_murmura-t-elle en lui posant la main sur le bras_

Ce dernier soupira et laissa Harry s'asseoir celui ci ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait ce matin ,qu'avait-il bien put faire !

-Je suis bien placé pour comprendre mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis…_souffla Ron_

Draco quand à lui alla s'asseoir au premier rang à côté de Blaise défiant du regard les serpentard de lui donner la moindre raison d'extérioriser sa colère en ce matin gris. Ils ne dirent rien lorsqu'il prit place mais aucun d'entre eux ne leva la tête vers lui.

Le blond et le brun se demandaient bien pourquoi tout le monde agissait d'une façon étrange envers eux alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas eut une véritable occasion d'offenser quelqu'un.

-Alors messieurs vous ne nous avez pas dit comment était votre nuit prolongée…_dit Snape avec un sourire sadique_

Harry et Draco froncèrent les sourcils

-Pardon Monsieur j'ai du mal comprendre vous avez dit NOTRE nuit !

-Bravo je vois que rien ne vous échappe Monsieur Potter !

-Il n'y a pas de Notre c'est Ma nuit prolongée.

-Qui intervient par le plus grand des hasard en même temps que celle de Monsieur Malfoy…_souligne le professeur_

-Je ne comprends pas professeur_… dit calmement Draco_

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul je crois que la plupart des élèves ici présents sont dans cette situation !

_-_Non moi je comprends, et je suis gay aussi !_ s'exclama Neville en se levant de son siège_

-Oui mais vous ce n'est pas pareil, tout le monde s'en tape Monsieur Londubat !

-Dommage moi qui allai vous faire une déclaration…_soupira celui-ci en se rasseyant_

-Je suis très touché Monsieur Londubat mais la gélatine que je mange au déjeuner ne m'a pas encore assez atteint le cerveau au point d'y prêter une quelconque attention!

Le cours se passa tant bien…que mal sous les sarcasmes incessants de Snape, les regards froids de ses « amis » et les soupirs las de Draco qui regardait sans cesse l'horloge. Alors que la sonnerie allait retentir le professeur balaya la salle du regard et vit la main levée du blond.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Je voudrai savoir Monsieur est-ce votre stupidité congénitale ou votre caractère de vieil homme aigri qui fait que vous vous acharnez sur Potter et moi ? car vous savez pertinemment qu'il faut plus que des sarcasmes pour démolir un Malfoy, quand à Potter je pense qu'il faudrait plus que de stupides rumeurs pour le destituer de son statut de héros national 100 increvable !

-Même si ça me fait mal au cœur…_commença Snape_

-Sans rire vous en avez un ? _s'étonna Harry_

-Très bien vous avez gagné quatre heures de retenue chacun pour avoir insulté un professeur !…

-C'est combien d'heures pour en avoir frappé un ?

-C'est une exclusion et un procès Monsieur Potter ! _dit Snape avec un sourire euh…amical ?_

Harry se leva et rangea ses affaires

-Que faîtes vous au juste, vous considérez vous comme quelqu'un de trop important pour assister à ses cours, à l'heure qui plus est ! _demanda le professeur_

-Puisque personne ne veux de moi ici à quoi bon rester, ceci dit professeur je vous laisse le libre choix de ma punition !_ s'exclama le brun en claquant la porte du cachot_

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas furieux dans le parc Harry se sentit tiré en arrière. Draco le bloqua contre un arbre.

-Nom d'une chouette c'est pas croyable ça devient une habitude chez toi ! _pesta le survivant_ Et puis je peux savoir au juste ce que tu fous là t'est censé être en cours!

-Je l'ai quitté quelque seconde après toi…

-Ah bravo ! maintenant à cause de toi les gens vont se faire des idées !

-Potter, ils _savent_ que nous sommes homos et _croient_ que nous sommes en couples qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il arrive de pire au juste !

-Héééééé Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se pelotent dans le paaaaarrrcccc ! _s'écria une deuxième année depuis la fenêtre ouverte de sa salle de cours_

_-_Hum okay je retire ce que je viens de dire maintenant c'est pire, et alors qu'est ce que tu en as à faire qu'une bande d'attardés mentaux pensent qu'on est ensemble ! ça te gêne tant que ça ? _demanda le blond en laissant sa main s'égarer dans le dos d'Harry _Je sais que tu en crèves d'envie Potter…_murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de déposer de multiples baisers dans son coup_

Harry se dit qu'après tout quitte à jouer un jeu autant le jouer jusqu'au bout…Il fit un signe de la main aux élèves massés à la fenêtre et embrassa fiévreusement Draco surpris mais pas réfractaire pour un sou à cette initiative en murmurant.

-Peut-être bien que oui…

Le gryffondor laissa ses mains se balader sous le pull de celui-ci descendant de plus en plus bas…lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait atteint l'objectif escompté il sourit.

-Peut-être bien que non…_finit-il en retournant vers le château laissant en plan un Draco excité et frustré au possible._

Ce dernier jura et donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre à l'emplacement où se trouvait la tête d'Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

-L'enculé ! _cracha-t-il_

_-_Pas encore !_ s'exclama Harry au loin_

Même si d'un côté Harry jubilait d'avoir put prendre Draco à son propre piège il devait bien avouer que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine (avant même que le défi soit lancé) il ne ressentait plus la même hargne d'antan face à son ennemi de toujours. Au fond il était las de ces enfantillages, Hermione un jour, lui avait même dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie « qu'un jour s'il virai 'du côté obscur de la force' il pourrait toujours se paxer avec Malfoy , ils feraient un très beau couple ! » Il n'avait pas viré et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire du côté de Voldy mais quand au blondinet …pourquoi pas _se dit-il en souriant_ mais s'il devait en arriver là il le pousserait à bout jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou…On oublie jamais vraiment les vieilles rancunes au fond…

-Je l'aurai ! je jure que je l'aurai ! _pestait Draco qui faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre_

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant, ta schizophrénie récente aurait-elle un lien avec un certain Potter ? _dit Blaise avec un petit sourire accoudé à la porte ouverte de la chambre_

-Tiens tu ne me prends pas pour l'homme invisible toi ! C'est pourtant ce que toute l'école fait à l'égard de Potter et moi !_ vociféra le blond_

-Mmm oh pardon je parlais à voix haute je t'avais pas vu ! _railla son ami qui se prit la table de chevet dans la tête (bah on balance ce qu'on a sous la main hein !et puis il faut plus qu'une table de chevet pour amocher un Serpy ! - POV de Blaise : **AÏE !** –fin du POV) _Oh tout doux ! tu est mon ami je ne t'ai jamais jugé et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! et puis je me doutais bien qu'entre toi et Potter c'était plus qu'une histoire de défi !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie si je veux Potter c'est uniquement pour que Serpentard est l'honneur de remporter ce putain de défi !

-Si **tu veux** Potter hein…_répéta Blaise en souriant_ arrêtes de jouer les aveugles Dray tu est obsédé par lui depuis la première fois où tu l'as vu ! Je me suis dis que tu t'en rendrai bien compte à un moment où un autre mais non, tu est incapable de laisser tomber des fichus règles ! Par Salazar, Draco arrêtes de te prendre la tête et fonce, tu est amoureux à en crever de Potter depuis des années ! Pourquoi crois-tu avoir tant besoin de sa présence même si ce n'est que pour lui gueuler dessus !

Draco dans un état second s'avança jusque dans la salle commune des serpentards suivi de près par son ami qui se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait encore.

-Draco enfin qu'est ce que tu…

Avant qu'il ait put finir sa phrase Draco avait attrapé par le col de son uniforme un garçon de cinquième année et l'embrassait cherchant visiblement quelque chose…Il le laissa retomber sur sa chaise hoquetant de surprise. Le blond se retourna vers son ami.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne ressens pas la même chose avec ça ! Peut-être qu'avec un autre…

-Draco ça suffit ! _s'exclama Blaise_ Tu ne peux raisonnablement pas te taper tous les mecs de Poudlard afin d'être sûr que c'est bien Potter qu'il te faut !

-Et pourquoi pas !

-Va te faire Potter une bonne fois pour toutes et tu reviendras me voir après, bizarrement je suis sûr que tu ne poseras même plus la question ! _dit Blaise en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de repartir vers son dortoir_

Dans son dortoir Harry Potter faisait les cents pas à son tour _(quelqu'un se demande-t-il encore pourquoi les parquets de Poudlard sont si usés !…) _avec une question hautement philosophique en tête…

-Être ou ne pas être tel est la question !

-Ta gueule Ginny j'essaye de m'entendre penser ! _hurla Harry à Ginny qui répétait une pièce de théâtre avec ses amis _

Nous disions donc, il avait une question hautement philosophique en tête…

-Dois-je attendre la fin de la semaine _(c'est-à-dire demain…)_ pour avoir Draco sans ce stupide défi sur le dos où…est-ce que je lui sautes dessus après le repas ce soir ?

Le tic tac de l'horloge murale lui causait un maux de crâne atroce, à moins que ce soit le tic tac de la bombe à retardement qu'il avait dans l'estomac depuis une semaine qui le rendait complètement dingue…mais au cas où Harry fit exploser l'horloge murale.

-C'était quoi ce bruiiiiiit ? _hurla Ginny_

-C'est Voldy qui vient attaquer Poudlard en défonçant la porte de service bouffonne ! _répondit amicalement Harry_

_-_Aaaaahhhh vous-savez-qui est dans les cuisiiiiiines !_ hurla-t-elle_

_-_Mais quelle demeurée elle va ameuter toute l'école…_ soupira le survivant_

Il attrapa une chaussure qui traînait dans la chambre et la jeta du haut de l'escalier sur la tête de Ginny qui s'écroula.

-Buuuuuuuut !_ hurla le gryffondor joyeux avant de retourner à ses méditations _Ouahou c'est fou ce que ça soulage quand même !

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic

-Eh merde…

-Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter…

Draco se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière les mains sur les oreilles près du lac.

-Moi je parie sur troubles compulsifs obsessionnels et toi ?_ demanda un cinquième année de gryffondor à son meilleur ami John en fixant le blond avec attention_

_-_Mmmmm moi je dis AMOUR obsessionnel ! _dit John_

_-_T'y crois vraiment toi ? Harry et Malfoy ?

-Je crois que rien n'est impossible…après tout qui aurait cru qu'un bébé débarrasserai le monde sorcier du pire mage noir qu'il ait connu durant 10 longues années ?…

-T'as peut-être raison au fond _avoua le cinquième année en haussant les épaules_ Tu viens mon ange ?

John sourit, ils étaient ensemble depuis leur première année, dès leur première rencontre dans le train ça avait été le coup de foudre depuis ils s'étaient autant détesté qu'aimé mais leur passion avait vaincu tout le reste. Ils avaient prévu de se marier à la fin de leur septième année…

Draco observait son reflet dans l'eau encore et encore mais tous ceux qui l'avaient croisé pouvaient affirmer que son esprit lui était ailleurs. Le soleil perdait de sa chaleur, disparaissant derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite, les cours se suivaient et se ressemblaient.

-Draco Malfoy ?

-Absent…_répondait toujours Blaise_

Les heures défilaient sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention, ainsi le soir arriva bien vite…

-Mais où est il, mais où est il…_marmonnait Harry pour lui-même tout en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang_

Les plats venaient d'apparaître sur les tables de la grande sale, les élèves baillant à cause de la rude journée qui venait de s'achever, d'autres s'empiffrant comme autant d'ogres n'ayant pas fait de repas depuis des siècles et quelques autres élèves comme Harry rêvaient, se tracassaient pour un petit rien qui chez eux formait un grand tout, espéraient désespérément un regard des élus de leurs cœurs…Et à ce moment le survivant se demandait lequel était le plus frustré celui qui avait été légèrement repoussé où celui qui vendrait ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour un seul regard gris…En effet après cette journée de réflexion il en était arrivé à une conclusion : pour lui il ne pouvait pas y avoir de sixième pêché sans amour…nous en venons à la question jackpot…aimait-il ce fichu blondinet qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis près de 6 ans ?

_Un peu ?_ c'est possible…

_Beaucoup ?_ mais où est-il ?…

_Passionnément ?_ je vendrais mon âme pour un je t'aime…

_A la folie ?_ C'est ce soir où jamais…

_Pas du tout ?_ Je l'ai cru , c'était il y a quelques jours à peine mais j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles…

Il l'aperçut soudain une silhouette passant à toute vitesse dans le couloir avec l'espoir apparent de ne pas être remarqué. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers un but bien précis…

-Harry où tu vas ?

Ce dernier se pencha vers Ron et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Si tu veux tout savoir je vais rendre une petite visite à un vieil ennemi qui souffre lui aussi d'insomnie…pourquoi ?

Harry avait un grand sourire contrastant avec la blancheur dorénavant cadavérique de son ami rouquin. Il le planta là sans autre forme de courtoisie et se dirigea sans honte aucune vers les cachots, et plus précisément vers la chambre du préfet en chef des serpentards. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée de leur salle commune et se rendit compte de sa stupidité, comment comptait-il entrer sans le mot de passe ? Il n'allait tout de même pas retourner dans la grande salle pour demander aux serpentards leur mot de passe en prétextant qu'il voulait juste travailler un exposé qu'ils avaient longtemps mis de côté, il ne se voyait pas non plus défoncer la porte à coup de pied _(surtout qu'en sachant qu'elle était en pierres_…), jeter des cailloux à la fenêtre de son cher et tendre_ (il aurait trop peur de se prendre un sceau d'eau à travers la tête) _ou d'escalader le mur extérieur du château jusqu'à sa fenêtre_ (vu son poids plume s'il jouait les alpinistes il suffirait d' un coup de vent et c'est en Irlande qu'on le retrouverai le Ryry…)_

_-_Tu cherches quelqu'un Potter ?_ murmura une voix suave à son oreille_

Il sursauta et ne put réprimer un tremblement nerveux, il ne voulait pas le montrer au blond mais en réalité il mourrait de peur comme jamais auparavant. Il savait bien ce qui allait se passer, et ça le rendait plus nerveux que de devoir affronter toute une armée de clones de Voldy à lui tout seul.

-Oh tiens Malfoy c'est étrange qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco haussa un sourcil

-Disons que ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, qu'attendais tu au juste à fixer la porte de mon dortoir ? _demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire montrant bien qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche…_

-Je…je…je…

-Décidément on dirait que ma présence n'arrange pas tes problèmes de diction!_ Railla –t-il_

Pour toute réponse le blond se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, Harry l'embrassant comme un enragé. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer…

-Tu prends des initiatives maintenant ? c'est moi qui suis censé le faire c'est mon défi après tout…_murmura Draco_

-Ce soir il n'y a plus de défi, plus de rôle à jouer, plus de rumeurs, plus de masques, plus de Potter ou de Malfoy c'est juste Toi et Moi…Draco…_souffla le brun_

Son ancien adversaire ne put ignorer les frissons qui le parcouraient rien qu'en entendant Harry murmurer son prénom…cette nuit semblait pleine de promesses…

-Très bien…Harry…suis-moi mais uniquement si c'est véritablement ce que tu veux…

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais là si ce n'était pas le cas ? _sourit Harry_

Draco murmura le mot de passe faisant ainsi coulisser la porte il s'attendait à tout…sauf à se retrouver nez à nez avec…

-Blaise ? qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là ?

-Au cas où tu l'aurai oublié c'est aussi ma salle commune…mais je comprends que se ne soit pas la première chose que tu as en tête…_dit il en regardant Harry_

-Hum euh on…

-A un exposé à faire et comme toujours on s'y ai pris au dernier moment_…justifia le gryffondor_

_-_Oui je n'en doutes pas…Sur ce excusez moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai moi aussi un rendez vous de dernière minute avec un petit rouquin de votre connaissance…

_-_Pitié Blaise épargne nous les détails !_ pesta Draco_

-Bien bien je vous laisse tout à vos…recherches !

-Hum. Euh merci…_bafouillèrent les deux autres étonnamment rouges _

_-_Harry, je te vois au petit déjeuner je suppose_ …dit l'ami de Draco avec un grand sourire_

_-_Blaise !_ s'offensa le blond _

Ce dernier lui répondit par un petit signe de main en sortant de la pièce

-Hum désolé, Blaise est un peu…

-Un serpentard _sourit Harry_ vous êtes tous un peu pervers sur les bords de toute manière !

-Harry…_menaça Draco avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux gris_

_-_Tu me montres le chemin ou je dois le deviner ?_ murmura celui-ci en souriant_

Le blond se jeta littéralement sur lui ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'en placer une.

C'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvaient sur la longue table de travail au centre de la pièce, Draco à cheval sans aucune décence sur les hanches d'Harry qui n'était pas contre la situation…

-Draco…_murmura Harry entre deux baisers_ et si quelqu'un arrive ?

-Tant pis pour lui et je ne paierais pas sa psychothérapie !

Harry rit doucement ce qui électrisa Draco _(encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible) _Celui-ci ferma les yeux, serra Harry et en un « ploc » ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit du serpentard. Le gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux ronds_, Draco haussa les épaules_

-Suffit de demander et avant que tu ne le demandes on a modifié certaines petites choses afin de pouvoir transplaner de la salle commune à l'intérieur du dortoir…mais j'ai protégé la mienne contre les autres…

Harry l'attira à lui, l'embrassant une main posée sur sa nuque pour le faire taire il lui murmura

-ça m'est égal, juste Toi et Moi…rien d'autre…

_I love your skin oh so white_

_I love your touch cold as ice_

_I worship your lips once red as wine_

_And I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine_

Le contraste était saisissant, un tourbillon de cheveux noir jais se mêlant avec délice à des mèches blondes presque blanches , une peau dorée frôlant une peau diaphane cependant une harmonie parfaite en réchappait…

Draco sur Harry déposait de multiples baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau à portée de sa bouche, une main explorant chaque recoin du corps d'Harry qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure fermant les yeux de plaisir.

-Regarde-moi _murmura Draco en remontant à son visage_

Son homologue découvrit peu à peu ses paupières découvrant ses sublimes iris d'émeraudes tremblants de désir.

-C'est bien la première fois que je m'inquiète de voir des yeux briller_…se dit Draco chassant quelques mèches noires rebelles loin d'eux._

Mes doigts s'entremêlant aux tiens, mon souffle se confondant au tien, mes lèvres sur les tiennes, mon cœur dans ta main, mes jambes croisant les tiennes, une petite escale au paradis.

Depuis bien des minutes déjà les pulls, les robes de sorciers, les jeans avaient été délaissés comme autant d'entraves à un amour inassouvi.

L'ambiance était lourde en sensations mais pour nos deux élèves elle n'avait jamais parut être si légère. Draco descendait lentement dessinant du bout de la langue les multiples muscles composant le torse de son cher et tendre lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière barrière, son boxer. Le blond sourit en pensant que ce petit bout de tissu noir était la dernière étape entre Harry, Lui et l'extase. Il hésita un moment jetant un coup d'œil vers le brun afin d'être sûr qu'il ne ferai pas quelque chose contre sa volonté bien qu'il se douté parfaitement de la réponse. Il ôta avec une étonnante agilité ce dernier obstacle, je suppose que vous devinez aisément la suite…Mais au cas où voici un petit intermède musical pour vous aiguiller dans votre réflexion…

_Moi j'ai la positive attitudeeee_

Oops pardonnez-moi, mauvais cd…

_je prends le risque  
de voir le meilleur entre nous  
je prends le sexe comme moteur  
allons vers une hibernation  
portés sur de la bonne vibration  
je prends le risque  
de voir le meilleur  
je tiens les rennes de cette source de chaleur  
allons c'est tout à ton honneur  
tout nu c'est là qu'on est de bonne humeur_

Comment ça vous avez pas deviné, vous vous moquez de moi c'est pas possible ! Vous voulez me forcer à le décrire bande de pervers c'est ça oui ! Très bien mais je décline toute responsabilité concernant les lignes suivantes vous l'aurez cherché! _(Très lourd soupir de l'auteur vaincue lol)_

Draco s'amusa doucement prenant un malin plaisir a faire réagir Harry sans pour autant l'amener jusqu'au bout, provoquant des grognements frustrés à répétition chez le principal intéressé qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il attrapa Draco sous le menton le faisant doucement remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres où il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres rougies de trop de passion.

-Maintenant…_lui murmura-t-il_

Draco sourit, dans ce sourire on aurait crut voir défiler tous les masques que le blond avaient portés durant sa courte existence, tous s'effaçant pour ne laisser qu'une émotion véritable prendre leur place : l'amour. Tendrement l'amoureux déposa des baisers, tentant de détourner l'attention d'Harry de l'éphémère douleur qui ne tarderait pas à l'envahir. Doucement, il mit en lui un doigt, le corps de son presque-amant se tendit il patienta quelques minutes le couvrant d'attentions pour le calmer avant de glisser un second doigt à sa suite.

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient encore plus qu'à leur habitude, à ne voir que ses pupilles n'importe quel médicomage aurait diagnostiqué une fièvre incurable…et c'était un peu le cas.

Il se sentit comme il ne s'était jamais sentit auparavant…

_Never knew I can feel like this,_

_(je n'aurai jamais cru que je pouvais me sentir comme cela,)_

_Like I never seen the sky before…_

_(comme si je n'avais jamais vu le ciel auparavant…)_

Leurs deux corps brûlants vibrant au rythme des mouvements de va et vient de Draco, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, leurs âmes à l'unisson montant unes à unes les marches vers le septième ciel. Ce fut ainsi que deux ennemis ayant joué au jeux du je-t'aime-moi-non-plus durant des années se retrouvèrent au sommet de l'extase en cette fraîche nuit pas si fraîche que ça…Ils passèrent la nuit la plus inoubliable de leurs vies marquant du même coup un tournant dans l'histoire de leur rancœur, découvrant avec bonheur chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre jusqu'au petit matin…

_**A suivre…**_

Ouuuuufffff ENFIN, j'ai terminé sur lequel je travaille depuis un long moment quand même je me demandais si j'en verrai un jour la fin !lol Donc voici la luxure que vous attendiez tous avec tant d'impatience, j'avoue que j'ai une angoisse extrême à l'attente de vos réactions face à ce chapitre…je vous avait promis un lemon, il y est bien que ce ne soit pas non plus le pérou lol j'ai tenté de faire passer le plus de choses possibles sans forcément avoir besoin de les dire ouvertement, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus sachez que j'y ai beaucoup travaillé et qu'à mon humble avis je ne peux pas pour l'instant faire mieux.

Comme vous l'aurez ainsi deviné il ne reste plus que l'Envie à traîter, je sais déjà ce que je vais y mettre et je vous réserve ce qui je l'espère sera un beau bouquet final …avant le prologue. Je répondrais au review du chapitre précédent avec celles de celui-ci, je l'espère nombreuses, dans le prochain chapitre pour cause de problème informatique --'.

Une petite **Review **ce serai fantastique pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

**Merci à tous encore une fois :)**

BizOos

Lysiane.


	8. Sin VII L'Envie

Septième péché : L'Envie L'envie : C'est un désir qui échappe à la raison…L'envie peut être également définie comme la volonté de posséder sans que cela soit forcément un besoin, tout dépendra de la détermination de celui qui envie. Par exemple, la volonté de manger pour une personne qui a « vraiment » faim sera généralement considérée comme un besoin, alors qu'il s'agit d'une envie dans le cas contraire. L'envie que l'on trouve injustifiée est parfois appelée « **_caprice_** », ce qui fait que l'on veut une chose dont on ne veut plus une fois qu'on l'a. Cela peut aussi être un désir dont le sujet ne connaît pas l'origine…Pour certains, l'envie est le propre de l'Homme et serait l'un des moteurs de son évolution mais peut être une tendance à la destructivité visant tout ce dont dépend le sujet… l'envie peut alors être rapprochée de l'**agressivité**. 

Un nouveau jour ouvre ses portes à nos amoureux découvrant le monde d'un œil… neuf.

Draco s'étira ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre pour finalement se retrouver étalé par terre.

Sous le choc sourd provoqué par sa chute Harry se réveilla d'un coup se redressant dans le lit.

-Hein…qui…que…quoi ?! _bafouilla-t-il complètement perdu_

-Aïeuhhhhh…_gémit le blond à terre_

-Un homme à terre, un homme à terre ! _s'exclamait la voix dans la tête d'Harry_

Celui-ci soupira, depuis qu'il avait vu le film moldu _Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan _à la télévision La Voix hurlait à la guerre au moindre bruit suspect. Il tendit une main distraite à son amant afin de l'aider à se relever alors que celui maugréait

-C'est quand même pas croyable tu as beau ne pas être large tu réussis à prendre toute la place dans un lit pour deux !

Harry rougit

-Absolument pas regarde !

Il orienta son regard vers le lit sur lequel il était assis pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il en occupait en effet les trois-quarts…Draco haussa les sourcils moqueur.

-Le Survivant aurait-il la bonté de me laisser une petite place dans mon propre lit ou dois-je coucher à terre ? _rit le blond_

Le Survivant en question fit mine de réfléchir avant de le repousser le faisant ainsi tomber à terre.

-J'ai trouvé un arrangement à l'amiable…_expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin avant de rejoindre son amour sur le parquet froid de la chambre._

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils se décidèrent à sortir enfin…

-Et tout ça pour aller en cours ! Pffff il y a tellement mieux à faire tous les deux que de se lancer des coups d'œil durant une interminable heure de souffrance et de torture avec de vieux frustrés qui n'ont comme loisir que de torturer leurs élèves!

-Venant de toi je trouve ça un peu ironique…

Harry sourit il savait pertinemment que le blond était un éternel râleur, après tout Draco sans protestations perpétuelles ce n'est pas Draco !

Les cours passèrent encore et encore, Harry et Draco faisant (pour le jeu) mine de se haïr tout en ayant une étrange lueur dans les yeux…

A midi précises Draco se dirigea vers Ron pour lui demander

-Où est…Harry ? _demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait quand il vit le roux faire une grimace en l'entendant prononcer le prénom de son ami qui le fuyait comme la peste et le choléras réunis _

-Dans ton cul !_ s'énerva Seamus_

Draco haussa un sourcil

-Pas que je sache…

Seamus rougit en le maudissant sur 6666 générations car il venait tout juste de comprendre le double sens de sa remarque. Ce fut le moment qu'Harry choisit pour entrer dans la grande salle un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as a sourire comme ça ? On dirai un catho qui est allé prendre une tasse de thé avec Dieu ! _ironisa Ron_

-C'est un peu ça en effet…_sourit Draco en se frottant le bout des ongles sur sa chemise avant de souffler dessus en signe d'une « modestie incontrôlée »_

Harry rougit tellement qu'on aurait presque juré que les racines de ces cheveux viraient au rouge pivoine.

-Non c'est que euhhh…en fait…mais…non…ce que je veux dire… _bafouilla le « brun » en question _

Le sourire de son ami blondinet s'agrandit devant cet excès de panique jusqu'au moment où il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-C'est pas drôle…_grinça le survivant_

-Oh ça va Potter on a tous compris qu'hier Draco et toi vous avez fait plus qu'une partie de carte dans sa chambre ! _rit Blaise_

D'un coup Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, il commençait à voir toute la salle tourner et finit par vomir le contenu de son estomac par dessus l'épaule de Ron (autrement dit en plein sur le plat que le roux s'apprêtait à entamer…) quelques secondes plus tard.

-Sympa, heureux de voir que je te fais tant d'effet ! _pesta Draco qui prenait ça pour lui_

_-_Rien à voir…je me sens pas dans mon assiette_…réussit à articuler Harry_

_-_Moi je la sens par contre !_ râla Ron se dégageant pour s'éloigner de feu-son-repas qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle_

_-_Harry tu est sûr que ça…

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse finir sa phrase Harry tomba comme une masse sur le solDraco avait bien tenté de le rattraper mais…

-Hum merde je l'ai manqué…_souffla-t-il _

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie nom d'une marmotte ! _s'exclama Hermione outrée devant le manque de réaction des garçons_

_-_J'y vais !_ s'exclama Neville_

_-_Si tu veux perdre une main touches le Londubat !_ menaça Draco en se saisissant d'Harry comme d'une plume_

-Ouuuh le petit dragon veux sauver lui-même sa princesse !_ railla Blaise_

Draco attrapa d'une main une louche qu'il plongea dans feu l'assiette de Ron et lui en envoya le contenu au visage…Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Blaise hurla comme s'il venait de lui balancer un chaudron d'acide en plaine tête. Après s'être fait traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants (canari ! pigeon ! rouge gorge ! libellule ! –hum Blaise la libellule c'est pas un oiseau…_tenta d'intervenir Ron_ _sans succès_-) Draco sortit de la salle sa « princesse » dans les bras en direction de l'infirmerie. _(Pendant ce temps Ron proposait à Blaise de l'aider à prendre une douche pour se …débarbouiller…….) _Le blond franchit quelques minutes plus tard la porte de l'infirmerie où Pomphresh lui sauta presque dessus (dieu merci pas au premier sens du terme sinon lui aussi aurait besoin d'être réanimé ! _souffla Draco_)

-Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ? vous vous êtes battus c'est ça hein hein ?! vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher c'est plus fort que vous hein ! _l'agressa la femme (ça c'est pas un fait prouvé…songea le blond) en blanc _Je savais que vous prépariez un mauvais coup ! Hier soir j'entendais des bruits étranges venant de votre chambre jusqu'ici !

Ce fut au tour de Draco de souhaiter que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds afin de disparaître à l'instant même.

-C'était pas un mauvais coup ! _s'exclama-t-il en posant de suite après une main sur sa bouche laissant ainsi tomber Harry_

_-_Monsieur Malfoy attention enfin vous voulez le tuer ou quoi ?!_ s'exclama-t-elle n'ayant apparemment pas entendu la remarque de draco (c'est infirmière et ça ne porte même pas de sonotone ?! se dit Draco surpris)_

Le serpentard ramassa son gryffondor qui devait sérieusement commencer à avoir des bosses et le posa délicatement sur un lit en lui déposant un baiser sur le front pour se rattraper.

-Que faîtes vous Monsieur Malfoy ?!_ demanda Pomphresh_

-Je danse la macaréna ça se voit pas ?! _s'exclama Draco hors de lui_

_-_Je peux vous laisser seuls quelques minutes pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner ?_ questionna la femme suspicieuse_

Le prince des serpentards leva les yeux au ciel

-Oui madaaammme je promet de ne pas égorger Harry pendant qu'il est inconscient !

-Harry ? depuis quand l'appelle-t-il par son prénom ? _marmonna-t-elle_

-Faire l'amour avec quelqu'un ça crée des liens que voulez vous! _hurla Draco vert… de rage_

L'infirmière haussa les épaules prenant ça pour une plaisanterie ou une provocation made-in-Malfoy _(c'est le cas de dire…)_

Quelques minutes plus tard il se fit jeter de l'infirmerie comme un malpropre, Harry c'était réveillé mais il vomissait souvent, elle devait l'examiner_ (et alors ? moi ça me gêne pas de le voir à moitié nu ! s'offensa Draco). _Une demi-heure plus tard l'infirmière ouvrit la porte et lui demanda d'entrer…Harry était tellement blanc qu'à côté la neige paraissait grise.

-J'ai examiné Monsieur Potter et apparemment il paraîtrait qu'il est…enceinte.

Sans autre besoin d'explication Draco s'évanouis à son tour sachant pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire…

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Malfoy ! _s'exclamait « Pompom » en lui donnant des claques jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui._

Cependant Draco ne reprit ses esprits qu'après avoir été « noyé » sous un verre d'eau . Après s'être relevé il se mit à rire comme un dément.

-Vous savez pas la meilleure ? pendant un moment j'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry était enceinte ! C'est fou les tours que l'esprit peut nous jouer quand même ! _dit-il sans s'arrêter de rire_

_-_C'est le cas…lorsqu'un amour incommensurable intervient dans un rapport entre…deux hommes et que l'un deux à des gènes de Veela cela peut arriver…

Draco regarda Harry avec deux yeux ronds

-Je…tu…on…

-Cette fois c'est toi qui en perds la parole ! _rit fébrilement le brun_

_-_On…on va avoir un…

-…enfant ? Oui c'est généralement ce que veut dire le terme « enceinte » Draco…_répondit Harry _Mais la question du jour est est-ce que tu veux de cet enfant ?

Draco le remarqua, la voix d'Harry était chevrotante et il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Le blond s'approcha doucement, déterminé par il-ne-savait-trop-quoi mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'à ce moment précis il voulait d'une famille, d'une vie avec cette énervant brunet au caractère typiquement gryffondoresque.

-Puisqu'il le faut…_souffla-t-il avec un sourire montrant bien que c'était un grand Oui._

Harry éclata de rire une légère larme de joie coulant sur sa joue alors qu'il donnait une tape sur la tête du futur père de son enfant marmonnant un « c'est malin ».

-Je vous préviens ce ne sera pas de tout repos…surtout les premiers jours il faudra que le corps de Monsieur Potter s'habitue à cet…état ! _prévint l'infirmière que personne n'écouta (trop occupés à s'embrasser passionnément…)_

Alors qu'Harry avait rejoint la chambre de Draco_ (histoire de pouvoir mieux prendre soins de lui à ses dires…)_ celui-ci se dirigea vers la grande salle…personne…il alla dans la salle commune…personne…le parc…personne…

-Ils sont tous morts ou quoi ?! _s'énerva-t-il_

Il trouva tous les élèves agglutinés comme une belle bande de pervers extrêmement voyeurs à une fenêtre d'où on voyait…

-ARRRRRGGGGGGG !

Ainsi Draco se retrouva à l'infirmerie pour la deuxième fois de la journée…

-Arrêt cardiaque ! Vite défibrillateur ! Chargez à 200 ! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Vite montez à 300 ! biiiiiiiiiiip

-Hum. Pompom…je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de rejouer les scènes de cette série moldue…ah oui Urgences pour sauver les gens regarde ! _Dumby dirigea sa baguette vers le corps inerte de Draco et murmura une formule qui fit que 2 secondes plus tard il était debout, a moitié amnésique et en pleine forme._

L'infirmière souffla déçue que le vieil homme ai osé brisé son fantasme et l'entendit lui demander à voix basse pour que Draco n'entende pas (car il avait dorénavant oublié l'événement traumatisant qui l'avait amené là…)

-Oh fait il avait vu quoi le petit ?

-Hum. Son parrain en train de…batifoler avec Hagrid…

Le directeur tourna lui aussi de l'œil

-Il faudra sérieusement que je pense à faire matelasser le sol moi…_se dit l'infirmière_

_¤ Chambre du préfet des serpentards, Le matin suivant vers… 2h10 ¤_

_-_Draco pssssssssst Dracoooo !_ appelait Harry_

_-_Quooooaaaa ?_ grogna celui-ci_

-J'ai envie de fraises…

Draco se retourna vers lui se demandant si le fœtus ne lui montait pas au cerveau.

-Et moi j'ai envie de dormir…mais tu vois on a pas toujours ce qu'on veux dans la vie ! _soupira-t-il_

-S'il te plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît Dracoooo je ne pourrai pas dormir tant que j'en aurai paaas!

Sachant que le brun ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas ses fraises, le blond soupira lourdement et se leva pour rejoindre les cuisines. Après avoir réussi à éviter Rusard, sa chatte, Rogue, Mc Gonnagal, Dumbledore himself _(qui entre parenthèses c'était levé pour renouveler en douce son stock de bonbons au citron…) _et Voldy en chemise de nuit à fines bretelles et chaussons à pompons roses _(ok ok là j'extrapole…il était en pyjama avec une inscription « Ryry powerrrr » et une poupée Dumbledore à la main ça vous va ?)_ il entra fièrement _(et silencieusement afin de ne pas se faire attraper au dernier moment…)_ dans la chambre avec les fraises tan désirées. Le hic c'est qu'Harry c'était endormi…

Draco blêmi à un point qu'il en devenait presque fluorescent à l'image bu Baron Sanglant.

-Il est enceinte il ne faut pas le martyriser, il est enceinte il ne faut pas le martyriser, il est enceinte il ne faut pas le martyriser, il est enceinte il ne faut pas le martyriser,…_essayait de se convaincre le fantôme aux fraises… _Harry...appela-t-il doucement, Harry répéta-t-il en passant la main sur sa joue, HARRY _s'exclama-t-il finalement_

Le brun bondit tel un homme revenant d'entre les morts.

-Quoi Voldemort attaque ??! On va tous mourir ???! _cria-t-il_

Draco lui passa une main apaisante sur le front

-Chut calmes toi, rien de tout ça je t'apporte juste ces fraises que tu voulais tant…

Harry gigota mal à l'aise

-Bah en fait…j'en ai plus vraiment envie…_expliqua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre_

Alors que le blond avait fait tomber le bocal dans un grand bruit sous la stupéfaction et s'apprêtait à se mettre à hurler, son compagnon se dépêcha de se saisir de ses lèvres pour éviter le drame. Il sentit aussitôt le blond se détendre avant de finalement entourer son coup de ses bras.

-C'est pas du jeu, c'est trop facile ! _pesta le veela_

-Draco je crois que j'ai une autre envie…

-Je te préviens de suite si tu veux des abricots alors que nous approchons de l'hiver tu peux toujours te gratter ! Amoureux mais pas con non plus hé oh !

Harry sourit et se mit à cheval sur le serpy qui s'était assis sur le lit, il passa les mains dans son dos en le regardant avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

-En fait je crois que je peux peut-être t'aider…_sourit Draco en déposant des baisers dans le cou de son amant_

_¤ Toujours dans la chambre, toujours la même matinée 3h05 ¤_

-Draco tu doooors ?

-OUI JE DORS !

-Alors tu est somnambule !

-Et toi casse-pied !

-C'est pas une façon de traiter le père de ton enfant enfin…ahhhhh je perds les os !

Draco bondit complètement paniqué face à un Harry qui manquait de s'étouffer tellement il riait.

-Espèce de crétin ! Dégénéré du bulbe ! Abruti !

Le blondinet continua sa liste d'injure toutes « plus blessantes » les unes que les autres faisant ainsi redoubler les rires de son petit ami.

-C'est ma faute si tu est assez naïf pour croire qu'on peut accoucher alors que je suis enceinte d'à peine un jour ?! _dit Harry entre deux crises de rires_

Pour toute réponse Draco attrapa son oreiller et le lui balança en marmonnant qu'il avait encore eu une chance folle en tombant sur un pareil dégénéré.

_¤ Encore et toujours dans la même chambre, encore et toujours la même matinée 4h03 ¤_

Draco se tourna dans le lit et tendit le bras cherchant à rapprocher Harry de lui _(règle n°1 : on ne peut pas en vouloir à un homme qui porte votre bébé) _…mais il n'eut qu'un grand vide. Il ouvrit un œil puis deux. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis deux en voyant que le brun avait disparu. Ni une ni deux il partit à toute vitesse à travers le château à la recherche de son damoiseau. Cependant il dut vite renoncer car il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire repérer vu que les préfets n'avaient l'autorisation de faire des rondes que jusqu'à minuit exactement et pas une minute de plus ! _(Draco se demandait d'ailleurs bien pourquoi, ils avaient peur qu'ils se transforment en citrouille à 00h01 ?!) _Alors qu'il pestait silencieusement comme un diable après cet inconscient enceinte une idée illumina son esprit. _(**N.A :** Oui vous savez comme dans les cartoons, imaginez la petite ampoule qui s'allume à côté de la tête de Dray ) _Il se précipita, sans faire de bruit _-ce qui est plutôt difficile…-,_ vers sa chambre afin de se saisir de la cape d'invisibilité de son infernal gryffondor et ainsi repartir à sa recherche au plus vite. Lorsqu'il poussa la lourde porte fier de son idée il resta bouche bée…devant tant de culot !

Harry Potter, survivant national, réputé pour son courage et son caractère effronté était assis là tranquillement sur le lit un énorme saladier rempli de nourriture, d'éléments absolument pas faits pour être mélangés _(comme les fraises et les épinards par exemple…)_ dégustant le tout comme s'il s'agissait de la septième merveille du monde. Et pour faire descendre le tout il alternait avec de longues gorgées d'une boisson moldue saturée en caféine_ (Draco fronça les sourcils et lut avec difficulté l'inscription blanche sur fond rouge : Coca-cola …**N.A :** clin d'œil à toi mon Ninou et ton obsession ! ;) lol décidément les moldus ont le dont pour donner des noms étranges à ce qui les entourent…le féléfone, la fafetière, la télévitcon…enfin revenons à nos Harry…bien qu'un seul soit largement suffisant…) _Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence le brunet tourna son visage barbouillé de chocolat vers lui, ses yeux brillants d'une joie non contenue. Draco aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il était inconscient de sortir seul en pleine nuit, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce qui aurait put lui arriver d'horrible, qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie en trouvant un grand vide dans son lit mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler fut un :

-Comment tu peux avaler ces horreurs ?!

Harry haussa les épaules

-C'est très bon tu sais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! Une fois que t'y a goûté tu peux plus t'en passer !

-ça me rappelle quelque chose d'autre…_marmonna Draco en souriant doucement_

-Tu disais quoi ? demanda Harry la bouche pleine

-Euhhhh….tu m'en passes un peu ?

Le survivant le regarda surpris avant de lui tendre une cuillère sortie d'un paquet de 200 posé à terre. Sous le regard interrogateur de son blondinet il répondit

-Mesure de précaution…mieux vaut en avoir trop que pas assez !

Draco plongea précautionneusement sa cuillère dans le tas de nourriture et l'amena à sa bouche. Cinq minutes plus tard le préfet vomissait le tout dans les toilettes adjacentes sous l'air perplexe d'Harry qui regardait son saladier sous toutes les coutures se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

-En fait c'est peut-être toi qui est enceinte mon cher ! _rit-il_

Il crut distinguer un très élégant « Ta gueule » entre deux relents du blond.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin il n'était autre que 7h15…et ils devaient être prêts pour aller en cours à 8h précises, ce qui laisse trèèèès peu de temps pour dormir…

_¤ Une fois de plus dans la même chambre, le même long début de matinée 7h50 ¤ _

-Dracoo pssst réveille tooooiiii

-Oh non ne me dis pas que tu veux encore je ne sais quelle immondice croisée avec du chocolat à l'arrière goût de jus de chaussette sinon je sens que je vais gerber !

-Il est presque 8h, on doit aller en cours…mais puisque tu en parles je prendrai bien…

Avant qu'Harry n'ait put terminer sa phrase Draco s'était levé d'un bond et avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain. Après tout il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures cette nuit et ce n'était pas pour arranger son humeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce matin ?…Non pas que d'habitude il soit agréable pendant les matinées mais bon quand même ! _pensa le brunet_

_¤ En cours de potion, 8h ¤_

-Très bien aujourd'hui nous allons fabriquer un filtre destiné à « faire profiter à tous » des obsessions de la personne qui le boit _commença Snape_

_-_M'sieur m'sieur ! C'est un véritaserum quoi !_ s'exclama Seamus fier de sa remarque_

-Absolument pas bougre d'imbécile ! Et j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor pour l'impertinence dont vous avez fait preuve en m'interrompant ! _vociféra Snape avant de reprendre _Je disais donc que vous allez fabriquer ce filtre par groupe de deux et l'un de vous testera la potion ainsi vous vous rendrez mieux compte de…ses effets _dit-il avec un sourire sadique _JE vais constituer les groupes ne vous donnez pas cette peine !…Mr Potter avec Mr Malfoy et je tiens à ce que ce soit Mr Potter qui teste la potion…ajouta-t-il avec un sourire grandissant

-Apparemment il connaît l'état d'Harry et compte bien m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…_pensa Draco en_ _soupirant, sachant pertinemment ce que déclencherai la potion chez son bien-aimé._

Ce fut ainsi que Ron se retrouva avec Blaise, Pansy avec Hermione, Seamus avec Crabbe, Dean avec Goyle et j'en passe. Le professeur de potion avait sûrement décidé de s'amuser un peu de ces élèves naïfs et innocents Quoi que pas t'en que ça…_soupira lourdement l'homme aux cheveux gras en voyant le survivant faire du pied à son neveu qui ne savait plus où se mettre_…enfin vu l'état du petit Potter il ne fallait pas en être si sûr !_ commenta-t-il avec une grimace typiquement snapienne) _

-Hum hum. Euh très bien, 1g de poudre de…_tenta de commencer Draco alors qu'Harry lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille_

Le blond vira au rouge écrevisse tirant un peu son col car il se dit qu'il commençait à faire vraiment chaud dans ces cachots pourtant si humides. Le brun amusé du trouble qu'il provoquait en rajouta encore et encore…jusqu'à ce que Draco tombe littéralement de sa chaise après avoir sursauté trop violemment sur son tabouret déjà peu stable. Il jeta un regard noir aux gryffondors qui riaient aux larmes et menaça les serpentards qui le regardaient tous effarés, se demandant bien ce qu'Harry avait put lui dire pour qu'il en soit à ce point…sur le cul.

-Je préfère pas savoir en fait ! _fut la devise qui circula dans les rangs des verts et argents_

_(Vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'il lui a dit n'est-ce pas ?! Désolé mais il n'y a pas de rating assez élevé pour me permettre de divulguer les paroles du petit Gryffi…)_

Draco luttait comme un diable pour se concentrer sur sa potion _(enfin pour éviter de tout faire exploser du moins)_ malgré le fait qu'Harry fasse… tout pour le déconcentrer.

-Harry s'il te plaît arrête où tout risque de nous exploser à la figure d'un moment à l'autre ! _plaida le serpy_

_-_Mais je fais rien !

-Bah voyons et ta main elle se ballade par la volonté du saint esprit peut-être ?! _marmonna le blond_

-Oops j'ai pas fais exprès !

-C'est ça ouais et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

A ce moment Draco sentit une main se promener sur un endroit plutôt…hum…gênant dans le contexte actuel.

-POTTER ! _rugit-il rouge de colère…à moins que ce soit la proximité du brun, ou le fait qu'il sente son taux d'hormones grimper jusqu'ici, ou encore qu'il ne puisse se concentrer dans sa matière préférée, à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'une fois de plus dans la matinée son pantalon lui semble avoir rétréci au lavage ! Enfin bref le fait est qu'il était très rouge, surtout pour quelqu'un qui d'ordinaire est extrêmement blanc…_

_-_Un problème Mr Malfoy ?_ demanda Snape en un haussement de sourcil caractéristique de la famille _

Draco déglutit en sentant le brun cacher un grand sourire et en rajouter…encore.

-Hum. Non aucun professeur…

-Très bien je préfère ça !

-Moi aussi…_murmura Harry_

_-_Un conseil si tu ne veux pas te faire violer sur cette table ici, là maintenant tout de suite dans l'immédiat arrête ce petit jeu mes hormones sont à saturation !

Harry avec un sourire lubrique accentua ses « attaques » lorsque Draco leva la main d'un geste empressé.

-Qui y a-t-il **encore** Monsieur Malfoy ? _demanda Snape_

-Potter se sent mal Monsieur je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

-Mais Monsieur Potter me semble en pleine forme…

(-C'est bien ça mon problème_…pensa Draco)_

_-_Non non je vous jure qu'il ne va pas bien !_ plaida-t-il_

Il tapa la jambe d'Harry qui par réaction sortit un « aïe »

-Vous voyez vous voyez ! s'exclama le blond en se saisissant du brun afin de le tirer vers… « l'infirmerie »

Snape haussa un sourcil en les regardant sortir, il se dit que son neveu serait nettement meilleur à la course si on lui mettait aux trousses un Harry Potter dont les hormones dansent la samba…Qu'est-ce-qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête pour mettre **Potter **enceinte ?! Non d'un scarabée ce gamin était soit très ambitieux…soit complètement suicidaire.

Après avoir « réglé son cas » au brun au creux d'un recoin sombre d'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, ils se présentèrent débraillés et décoiffés au cour de métamorphose. Ce que Mc Gonnagal ne manqua pas de « gentiment » faire remarquer :

-Ceux qui « font des folies » avant mon cours sont priés de se présenter de manière décente en classe sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de sévir…dit-elle en regardant tour à tour Draco puis Harry

-Je crois que c'est à toi qu'elle parle ! dit Goyle en donnant un coup de coude à Draco d'un air entendu

-Nooon Einstein tu crois ?! Comment tu en est arrivé à cette conclusion ?! Par le fait que j'arrive en cours à moitié à poil ou parce qu'elle me fixe comme si j'avais sur la tête un panneau lumineux avec écrit « je viens de sauter quelqu'un ! » ?! ragea le blondinet

Il soupira en se recoiffant et en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon devant un Harry qui se passait la langue sur les lèvres.

(-Ce mec est increvable…pensa-t-il en soupirant)

Draco avait de la chance son amant se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la pièce lui laissant un peu de répit, enfin presque…

-Vu les circonstances actuelles commença Mc Gonnagal en s'attardant sur Draco et Harry puis sur Ron et Blaise surtout le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'allier métamorphose à vie sociale…vous allez transformer cette banane en…en…elle regarda son cahier pour essayer de s'appuyer sur l'orthographe pour prononcer le mot…en…en…préservatif !

Elle soupira en essuyant les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front « légèrement » ridé.

-Pour une fois que la métamorphose nous servira à quelque chose…gloussa Crabbe en faisant un clin d'œil à Goyle

-Au secours je vais vomir…gémit Draco en se tapant la tête sur la table

-Madame madame pouvons nous nous mettre en binôme ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix

Draco sursauta et se redressa automatiquement

-Noon pitié pas ça !

-Hum. Si cela vous semble être profitable à l'exercice faîtes donc Monsieur Potter…

-Je vais mouriiir…gémit encore le blond

Harry et Draco (tout comme Ron et Blaise) réussirent étonnamment bien et étonnamment vite la métamorphose, avant la fin de l'heure Harry se sentit encore une fois de plus « très mal » et du être amené d'urgence à l'infirmerie par Draco himself.

Il devrait prendre un abonnement à l'année le pauvre petit, il a très souvent des migraines c'est étrange ! pensa naïvement la directrice de Gryffondor en les regardant sortir

Ainsi en une seule matinée, Harry eut « une douleur chronique à la jambe » en potion, « une affreuse migraine » en métamorphose, « une allergie aux plantes vertes » en botanique et fut victime « d'un sort tellement ancien que personne ne le connaît » en histoire de la magie. Après toutes ces « maladies » en si peu de temps il avait un mal fou à… s'asseoir.

(-ça va peut-être le calmer un peu ! pria le serpentard sans trop y croire)

Draco quand à lui souffrait de nombreuses courbatures à l'heure du dîner.

Dumbledore lui-même vint voir Draco après le dîner qui essayait de se cacher pour ne pas se « faire attraper » par Harry (-Ce mec c'est Bioman c'est pas possible ! se dit-il)

-Bonjour Draco ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? dit-il d'un ton joyeux

Draco sursauta tellement qu'il se cogna à l'armure accrochée au dessus de lui. Le vieux directeur prit cela pour une réponse et continua

-Alors comment cela se passe avec Harry ? sa situation ne fait pas de lui un exhibitionniste au moins ? le dernier garçon enceinte que nous avons eut dans l'enceinte de cette école se prenait à courir nu à travers les couloirs, ce qui tu l'imagines bien est plutôt gênant en hiver !

Le préfet en chef devient plus blanc que blanc et remercia le ciel que le Survivor ne se prenne pas à courir ainsi à travers l'école car vu sa carrure…il y aurai bien plus qu'une autre personne courbaturée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-Non non dieu merci c'est juste un obsédé croisé avec un pervers maintenant !

-Ah bon alors tout va pour le mieux ! s'exclama Dumby avec un sourire colgate-blancheur-extrême

-Dracooooo ! appelèrent deux voix reconnaissables

Le dit Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds

-**JE-SUIS-MAUDIT** ! s'exclama-t-il Vite tous à terre l'apocalypse est en roooouuuteeee !

Les élèves sans avoir besoin de plus d'explications se jetèrent sous les tables les mains sur les oreilles pour éviter que leur cerveau explose sous les sons suraigus.

-POTTER ?! Pourquoi tu cherches MON Draco au juste ?! s'exclama Pansy

-TON Draco mais réveilles toi bulldog tu t'ai vu dans un miroir récemment ? A non j'oublie à peine tu te met face à l'un d'eux qu'il se brise tellement il a peur ! hurla Harry d'une voix très peu masculine

-Tu crois que tu m'impressionne du haut de ton mètre 30 avec tes loupes sur le nez, tes cheveux regroupant plus de nœuds que mes deux chiens réunis et ton égratignure en forme d'éclair ?!

-N'empêches que Draco est pas d'accord avec toi apparemment ! Toi il te repousse depuis la naissance et moi il me baise comme un malade depuis ce matin !

-Oh oh oh oh je vais avoir des problèmes je vais avoir des problèmes ! murmura Draco rampant jusqu'à l'abri le plus proche.

-Ben voyons dit qu'il est homosexuel aussi je te croirai connard !

-Non bisexuel en théorie ! tenta Draco d'une petite voix

-**LA FERME !** hurlèrent les deux…furies, oui c'est approprié je pense.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la grognasse désolé mais on héberge pas les chien errant on t'a mal renseignée ! hurla Harry de plus belle

-Si il y a un chien errant ici c'est pas moi, on m'a jamais déposée dans un panier devant une porte !

-Attaque persooonnelllllllle ! s'exclamèrent Blaise et Goyle

-Evidement ils ont pas eut le temps tes parents se sont évanouis lorsqu'ils t'on vu pour la première fois ! Et puis on se fait à tout même à l'horreur, t'en sais quelque chose !

-Moi je connais le sens du mot famille !

-Evidement il te suffit d'ouvrir le dictionnaire à la page « Prison » !

-Moi j'ai passé plus de temps avec Draco que toi !

-Facile il te suffit de renifler la piste !

-Moi je lui donnerai des enfants !

-S'il veut un chien on t'appellera !

-Moi je vais me marier avec lui !

-Mais bien sûr et moi je suis Tom Cruise !

-En tout cas t'as déjà la taille !

-Tu sais de qui ils parlent toi ? demanda Crabbe à Ron qui fit non de la tête

-Et puis question conception on a pas besoin de toi…fit Harry d'un air « mystérieux »

-Pourquoi t'as passé ta commande au père noël et il t'a conseillé de consulter le saint esprit ?!

-Crois moi l'esprit que j'ai consulté pour ça est tout sauf sain ! dit le brun avec une voix « vicieuse »

-Merci pour moi…marmonna Draco

-Tu veux savoir un secret ? dit Harry

-Non non non elle veut pas savoir elle veut pas savoir et encore moins devant toute l'école ! dit Draco en se balançant d'avant en arrière (ce qui est plutôt difficile à faire sans s'exploser la tête contre les murs dans un placard à balais)

-Quoi Potter tu est une fille ?

-Non je suis enceinte…et pas du saint esprit ! dit le gryffi avec un sourire mauvais

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre Pansy tourna de l'œil et tomba (est il utile de préciser qu'Harry ne tenta même pas de la rattraper ?), comme toutes les groupies de Draco et Harry confondues à part celles qui se tapaient la tête contre les bancs, les tables, tout ce qui était à leur portée ; Celles qui hurlaient que leurs vies n'étaient qu'un enfer et qu'elle allaient se tuer avant la fin de la journée ; Celles qui essayaient de se faire consoler par les garçons « libres » qui plaidaient

-Ah non désolé je suis gay !

Celles qui hurlaient

-Il y a-t-il un hétéro dans la salle ?!

(Ce à quoi tous les profs levaient la main, tous sauf Snape…)

Sur ce Harry aperçut Draco qui se « cassa la gueule » (le terme est approprié je vous jure) hors du placard faisant tomber les sceaux, les balais, serpillères, arraignées qui les entouraient, produits ménagers,…Il se retrouva face à son amant couvert de produit pour le sol Monsieur Propre.

-Tu sens le pin des bois ! remarqua le brun en l'aidant à se relever

Draco attrapa la bouteille de produit et lut l'étiquette

-Non c'est de la framboise apparemment !

-Alors le produit doit être bien périmé ! dit Harry en haussant les épaules

-On fait quoi maintenant que tout le monde sait vraiment que nous…euh…

-sommes ensembles ?

-Oui…et que nous allons euh…

-avoir un enfant ?

-Oui…

-Soit tu me hurle dessus en expliquant que tout ceci est un immense malentendu et qu'en fait tu est bipôlaire et que c'était pas toi mais ton autre personnalité qui c'est jetée sur moi soit…

Sans qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, il eut droit à son premier baiser au ralentit comme dans les soaps opéras qu'il aimait tant (c'est pas ma faute, le bébé me fait faire n'importe quoi ! plaidait le golden boy) Draco l'attrapa en souriant pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa tendrement en essayant de ne pas glisser. Ce qui arriva bien sûr quand même, ce fut ainsi que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvèrent à se rouler dans le Monsieur Propre à la « framboise » sous les regards dorénavant plus que pas surpris de toute l'école. Alors qu'Harry murmurait des « J'ai envie de toi…pour toujours » à son ennemi préféré…

Par cela la boucle est bouclée…

-Je crois pouvoir affirmer que le pêché d'envie est plus que réussi…s'exclama Dumbledore en regardant les deux adolescents à terre d'un œil amusé Et je crois que toute cette histoire nous aura apprit au moins une chose, il faut toujours une base à l'amour peut importe laquelle. La pire des haine peut en réalité cacher le plus grand des amours, ce n'est ni une révélation, ni une évidence…Ouvrez simplement les yeux mes enfants et apprenez à comprendre ce que vous refoulez car il ne faut jamais dire jamais…

**FIN**

**(à suivre : L'épilogue – « Et après ? »)**

(L'auteur pousse un énorme soupir ne sachant pas s'il s'agit de contentement, de tristesse, de bonheur, d'angoisse…) Nous voilà donc enfin à la fin de Seven, enfin il me reste tout de même le prologue à écrire donc nous allons nous revoir ici même dans peu de temps. Mais la fic à proprement parler est bel et bien terminée, et ça me laisse un sentiment étrange…clore la première fic qui à vraiment marchée pour moi, est spécial. A travers elle beaucoup d'entre vous ont appris à me connaître, car j'estime que celui qui lit mes fics me connaît souvent mieux que des gens que je croise tous les jours, j'y ait mit tout mon cœur, mes idées les plus tordues, j'ai tenté de vous faire passer des émotions, des rires, et tant d'autre chose que je ne sais pas si cela à été le cas mais en tout cas j'ai vraiment pris un plaisir fou à écrire tout ceci. J'ai connu des lecteurs formidables ici (petite pensée pour Dud, Mambanoir qui me suivent dans toutes mes fics et tous les autres que je ne mentionne pas mais que je n'oublierai jamais) j'ai découvert un lien encore plus fort avec des amies qui me lisent (Roxy, Lullu je pense à vous bien sûr :) ) Tout ceci n'a été que de la pure folie ! lol

**J'espère vraiment plus que tout que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur…**

Laissez moi une petite **review** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé vous connaissez le système ;)

Rendez-vous à tous pour **l'épilogue**, d'ici peu de temps pour savoir ce qu'il se passe après le défi :)

Gros Bisous

Lysiane

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**LulluPotter **: tu l'as eu la luxure ! obsédée va ! lool Bah oui attends t'as vu que je t'écoute ;)

**Mambanoir **: Merci beaucoup ça me touche que tu l'ai tant aimé…parfait ? c'est un peu fort je pense mais j'en suis assez satisfaite j'avoue (pour une fois)

**Eternity :** Viouf je ne sais trop que dire sinon, MERCI du fond du cœur !

**Eni **: Merci merci et merci voici le dernier pêché qui je l'espère te plaira autant que les autres…

**Blueyeshot3 : **voilà la suite, merci ;)

**Zaika :** lol j'aime ton enthousiasme ! voilà la suite :D

**Alexiel :** merci de ton soutien :D voici la suite !

**Virginie Malfoy** : lol merci voici le nouveau chapitre et j'ai fais un effort pas de chanson dans celui-ci mais je ne garantie rien quand au prologue !lool

**Staphyla :** Ouah t'as du courage pour enchainer les chapitres tous à la suite ! Je suis très touchée et surprise par tant d'engouement pour ma modeste fic…Je suis hereuse d'avoir apparemment atteint mon but si cela t'as autant plut. L'idée m'est venue et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant à faire et de le partager avec les autres. Je suis extrêmement flâtée de cet intérêt que toi et les autres portez à mes fics. Je sais que j'ai été « un peu » cruelle avec Ginny, je n'ai à la base rien contre elle mais ça m'a pris comme ça en cours d'écriture, certes il est sûr qu'Harry ne serait jamais comme ça avec elle mais j'avais justement envie de le présenter un peu en « méchant garçon » et du coup Ginny a souffert :x Mais ce n'est pas spécialement contre elle ! lol merci ;) Une fan ? waw à ce point ?!

**Dud :** Evidement que je l'ai méritée ! mdrrr non je plaisante cela m'étonne toujours de voir des gens laisser des reviews d'ailleurs !lol Après lecture de ce chapitre tu as sûrement compris pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre la luxure avant l'envie… :p Où je vais chercher ça ? j'en sais trop rien en fait ça vient comme ça ! parfois ça part d'une broutille et ça fini en un immense n'importe quoi !lol Rivaliser ? Diantre je n'ai pas la prétention de me comparer à toi, tu sais à quel point j'aime tes fics et pour moi c'est déjà une surprise que tu t'intéresses à mes fics alors la rivalité !…Et puis même je préfère l'entraide ;)

**Kattia black :** plus que parfait ? ouah à ce point ? à mon point de vue c'est moyen, donc cela ne m'étonne que plus !lol « ton lemon était parfait ne t'inquiète pas, ni trop ni pas, assez ! simplement toa ! » c'est très joliment dit, j'ai cherché à rester le plus possible moi même sans trop en faire mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise dans le registre tout de même !lol

**Zelda-sama :** mdrr oui c'est très bien comme ça je trouve ! merci, j'ai des doutes sur le fait d'écrire bien mais ça me touche qu'on me le dise car c'est mon souhait le plus cher. Merci encore, je suis contente de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment !lol :D

**Céline :** Merci :D disons que ça m'a amusée et Seven est née :p voicu la suite j'espère que ça te plaît

**Lily 2507 :** ah et oui mais l'attente ne rend la chose que meilleure :p et oui ENFIN l'amour mais il était nécessaire de le faire patienter jusqu'ici ;)

**Nekochan Miharu :** Décidément les courageux sont nombreux en ce moment Voici le nouveau chapitre, désolée j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire je sais mais il le fallait étant le dernier de la fic…j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas ! MERCI :)

**Elyzedirector elymilly :** Que de compliments, j'en suis rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux xD Un chef d'œuvre ? un bien grand mot pour une petite fic…Amoureuse ? Diantre ! n'est-ce pas un bien grand mot pour une simple auteur de fic comme moi ? MERCI :D

**Kisa san :** ça me rassure que tu me dises tout ceci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Minou 77 :** ça me touche que tu mette une review pour ma fic alors que tu ne le fais pas souvent, les critiques quelles quelles soient sont toujours bonnes à prendre ça fait évoluer l'écriture je pense :) merci beaucoup !

**Lady Ange Shadow :** Comme je te l'ai écrit, Draco à installé un système afin de pouvoir transplaner de la salle commune à sa propre chambre, pratique non :p

**Malicia black :** merci, voilà la suite ;)

**Vert Emeraude :** ON t'a conseillé ma fic ?! oO Je vais te paraître très curieuse mais…qui ça ON ? des gens conseillent ma fic ? ouah ça m'en bouche un coin ! je ne leur en sont que plus reconnaissante ! J'aime les gens comme ça :D voici la suite qui je l'espère te plaira !

**- MERCI A TOUS -**


	9. EpiloGue

Epilogue : « Et après ? » 

_(Il a été une fois, un prince qui aimait un prince...)_

-Elle va me rendre dingue ! _vociféra Draco_

(Et grâce à un amour plus fort que la moyenne…) 

-Draco mon ange calme-toi s'il te plaît cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver…nom d'un brocoli tu te dépêches oui ou merde?!… _s'exclama Harry_

(Ils eurent le plus merveilleux des enfants…) 

-MERDE !_ répondit une voix élégante contrastant avec ses propos_

(Qui faisait tout pour les rendre heureux…) 

-Je t'interdis de parler à ton père sur ce ton ! _intervint Draco_

La jeune fille soupira et cria

_(Ils formaient une belle petite famille…)_

-Allez en enfeeeeer !

-Ma chérie tu as vu ma belle-famille ? l'enfer j'y vais plusieurs fois par an alors plus rien ne me fait peur ! _répondit Harry_

_-_Mais euhhhhhh ! _ protesta Draco_

-Si tu ne descend pas dans les 30 secondes je brûle tous tes posters d'Orando Voom !

-Non c'est Orlando Bloom darling…_chuchota Draco_

Après vague « ouai ouai c'est pareil » d'Harry une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds presque blancs apparut devant eux.

-C'est du chantaaaaaage ! _pesta-t-elle_

-Evidemment ! comment tu crois que j'ai eut mon-lave-linge-lave-vaisselle-séchoir-micro-ondes-grille-pain-four sinon en faisant chanter ton Daddy ?!_ rit le brun_

-D'ailleurs je l'ai encore en travers…_pesta Draco_

Harry pouffa

-Si il y avait que ça que t'avais en travers…_dit Harry par télépathie à Draco dont les joues virèrent au rouge et qui pesta encore plus_

-Enfin bref! Tu à mis autant de temps à te changer que les dinosaures à s'éteindre ! _pesta le blond en direction de la jeune fille_

_(Leur enfant ressemblant tantôt à l'un puis à l'autre (non non ce n'est pas une garde alternée) mais surtout à un…)_

-Que veux tu la classe ça s'entretient ! _dit-elle en haussant les épaules_

_-_Mon dieu j'ai engendré un clôôôôôôôôôôôôôneee !_ s'exclama Harry le regard allant de sa fille à son mari qui haussèrent un sourcil en même temps_

Elle avait donc de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, regroupés en de multiples « dread locks » qu'elle transformait en une longue-chevelure-aussi-lisse-que-celle-de-la-fille-dans-la-pub-l'oréal-parce-qu'elle-le-vaut-bien lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Ses yeux en fascinaient plus d'un, ils étaient d'un vert profond et on pouvait y apercevoir de multiples étincelles argentées.

-Bon moi je dois y aller, on doit m'attendre vu que je suis le pilier du spectacle de noël de l'école !

-D'ailleurs pour un spectacle de noël je ne te trouve pas très couverte et il faut avouer que c'est assez… vulgaire…_remarqua Harry_

Tout ceci juste parce qu'elle avait créé son « costume de scène » sur le modèle d'une chanteuse moldue connue pour être une ancienne strip-teaseuse ! Elle avait monté avec l'aide d'autres élèves un mystérieux spectacle dont personne d'autre que les membres ne connaissaient le principe. La première chose frappant ses pères étant qu'elle avait une robe trèèèès décolletée, des talons trèèèèès vertigineux …et un jean dessous ainsi qu'un pull à col roulé. Ce qui il faut le dire n'était pas vraiment fait pour aller avec ce genre de robe…

-C'est une blague c'est ça ?! Où est la caméra cachée ?! _s'énerva Draco_ Tu crois que je vais laisser ma fille se promener avec des vêtements la faisant ressembler à une…

-…fille d'un âge bien plus important ! _intervint Harry pour éviter le-mot-qui-tue_

_-_Comment une fille ayant la classe dans les veines peut elle se permettre quelque chose d'aussi obscène !_ s'exclama le blond_

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qui vous avez contre les jeans et les col roulés ?!_ dit-elle d'un ton outré _C'estun comploooot !Et puis heinsi c'était papa qui était habillé de façon « obscène » tu serai pas contre !_ rit la jeune fille_

_(Ils s'aimaient par-dessus tout…)_

_-_Et oh il y a marqué « pigeon » ici ?!_ s'offensa Draco en montrant son front _

_-Je vois pas d'ici…dit la petite blonde _

-Comme si je me doutais pas qu'une fois arrivé à Poudlard t'allais pas vite enlever le jean et le pull pour garder seulement le bout de tissus qui est tellement court qu'on croirait qu'il a été rongé par les mites! Et la question n'est pas là ! ton père et moi sommes mariés cela n'a rien à voir ! _tenta-t-il de se justifier sans prêter attention à la remarque de sa fille_

Harry rougit fortement espérant qu'elle ne donne pas des idées à son « Daddy » qui n'avait déjà pas besoin de ça…

La demoiselle éclata d'un rire cristallin

-Ah non il est sûr que cela n'a rien à voir moi j'entends parfois vos cris jusqu'à ma chambre et vous me faîtes une scène pour une tenue de rien du tout !

-Oh-mon-dieu-je-veux-mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! _paniqua Harry_

Sa fille l'avait entendu jusqu'au premier étage ! Sa honte était incommensurable, à côté la fois où il avait perdu son pantalon en haut du grand escalier face à tous les élèves de Poudlard ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux ! Draco quand à lui affichait un sourire hautement fier et un regard rêveur.

-DRACO ! _rappela Harry de façon autoritaire_

-Plaît-il my heart ? _demanda ce dernier avec un petit sourire carnassier qui fit déglutir le brun_

-Hey oh je suis lààààààààààà ! _signala leur fille_ S'il te plaît Daddy, pour ma santé mentale attend au moins mon départ pour te jeter sur papa ! _dit-elle avec un rictus très malfoyen_

-On en était où déjà ? _demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils_

-A tout à l'heure ! _s'exclama sa fille en disparaissant_

-Framboise Shelly Lucille Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter je t'interdis de partir au beau milieu d'une dispute !

-Heu…darling, le temps que tu prononces son nom complet elle aurait eut le temps de faire le tour du monde en balais…_remarqua Harry en souriant_

_-_ça veut dire que nous sommes seuls ?_ s'exclama Draco avec une pointe de joie perverse en se tournant vers Harry_

-N'y penses même pas ! Je te rappelles que nous devons être à Poudlard dans une heure et demi pour assister au spectacle de notre fille !

-Une heure et demi c'est laaaargement suffisant !

-C'est pas une raison si on met encore la maison s'en dessus dessous et qu'on a pas le temps de ranger j'oserai plus regarder Framboise en face tellement j'aurai honte !

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…

-Non c'est non Draco !

-Pfff c'est pas juste, c'est vraiment trop injuste ! _pesta ce dernier_

Cependant…alors qu'Harry se préparait dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard il sentit deux bras puissants entourer sa taille. Son mari déposant de multiples baisers dans son cou.

-Non Dray et tu devrai déjà être en train de te préparer !

-Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne file te changer de suite c'est pas croyable tu as du être un lapin dans une vie antérieure !

-ça te gênes pas tant que ça d'habitude…_murmura le blond à son oreille en souriant_

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !_ dit le brun en virant au cramoisi_

-Ah oui, tu en est sûr ?_ demanda son prince en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur son torse _En tout cas je suis sûr que d'autres s'en souviennent comme le lit, le canapé, la douche, la cuisine, le carrelage, le…

-ça suffit j'ai compris !_ intervint Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains, rouge de honte_

…_+…Un peu plus tard…+…_

-Draco ! Nom d'un canard en sucre tu as vu à cause de toi on va encore en retard ! _s'exclama Harry paniqué_

Draco rit doucement

-Darling tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi pour être en retard, c'est dans tes gênes ! Tu est Mister Impoctualité !

-Déjà c'est pas vrai et en plus Imponctualité ça existe pas !

Le blond sourit et se leva, pas le moins du monde gêné par sa nudité il vint embrasser son cher et tendre.

-N'y pense même pas ! _menaça Harry en se rhabillant_

-C'est aussi ce que t'as dis la dernière fois…

-De toute façon avec toi c'est toujours pareil, tout le temps en train de chercher la petite bête pour arriver à tes faims!

Draco pouffa de rire

-Non je ne fais pas de doubles sens la ferme ! _s'écria Harry tout rouge cherchant désespérément ses chaussures _

…_+…Encore plus tard…+…_

_-_Allelhuia on est à l'heure !_ fut le cri de victoire qu'Harry poussa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Poudlard tel un Rocky ayant enfin trouvé la clef de l'intelligence autre que celle des muscles. _Fais moi penser à mettre un cierge à l'église un de ces jours !_ dit le brun à son amant qui levait les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire_

_(Jusqu'au jour où la vilaine sorcière fit son come-back dans leurs vies…)_

_-_Harry !_ s'exclama Colin en lui sautant dessus _ Dis donc ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu ?! Dis donc le temps te réussi ! _dit-il en le regardant de façon appréciative_

-Hey oh oh hey ! Il se croit où là le nain jaune et rouge ?! _s'exclama Draco en le saisissant par son pull afin de l'écarter de son brunet_ Aux dernières nouvelles on est pas dans un club échangiste alors tu poses une main sur mon **mari** _dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot_ et je te brises les phalanges unes à unes !

-Malfoy ! _s'exclama Colin avec un sourire forcé et un ton aigre_

-Malfoy**-Potter** s'il te plaît… _corrigea ce dernier avec un petit sourire supérieur_

-Comme ça vous vous êtes mariés ?

-Nooon j'ai pris le nom d'Harry juste pour faire déco crétin !

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Je te demande depuis combien de temps tu t'est pas lavé moi ? non c'est ta vie privée !

-Dray…_tenta Harry avec un soupir las_

-T'en fais pas **Draco** je ne vais pas te le piquer ton ryry d'amûûûûr ! Pourtant j'aurai parié qu'une semaine après le mariage vous seriez en instance de divorce !

-C'est marrant parce qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine quand je t'ai vu j'aurai parié qu'Harry était couvert de sangsues et en fait je me suis trompé …il y en avait qu'une mais de taille ! Et de quel droit tu m'appelles par mon prénom on a jamais gardé les marmottes ensemble que je sache !

-Les années passent mais tu est toujours l'espèce de con acide et associable de serpentard !

-Et toi tu est toujours la même vermine dont on ne peut se débarrasser, le chewing gum sous la chaussure, l'épine dans le pied, le diable dans l'église, le puceau dans la backroom, le dégénéré chez les surdoués, la groupie en chaleur face à la famille saine! Tu me détestes uniquement parce que j'ai Harry rien que pour moi et que tout ce que tu possèdes c'est une poupée gonflable à son éfigie!

-Tu as attiré Harry uniquement parce qu'un pari était en jeu !

-En fait…_tenta Harry_

-La ferme ! _s'exclamèrent les deux nouvelles furies en même temps_

-Et au fond t'as quoi en plus ? son nom accolé au tien sur ta carte d'identité ? Un enfant ? c'est pour ça non que vous avez décidé de vous mettre ensemble ?!

-Sache que sans amour, Framboise n'aurait jamais put voir le jour ! Et je t'interdis de ne dire ne serai-ce qu'un mot de travers sur ma fille tu m'entends le vermisseau ?!

-Ah c'est ça ta « famille saine » ? Ta fille ? tu parles un simple jouet, un boulet que tu as volontairement attaché aux chevilles d'Harry pour qu'il reste à tes côtés ! Comment sinon pourrait-il vouloir passer sa vie aux côtés de quelqu'un d'aussi infâme que toi ?!

Soudain un grand choc retentit Harry et Draco ouvrant des yeux ronds

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le boulet ?! _grinça Framboise en jetant sur le côté l'extincteur avec lequel elle avait frappé Colin_ On insulte pas une Malfoy-Potter sans conséquence, ça prétend connaître mes parents et ça ne connaît même pas la règle d'or non non non non non c'est vraiment pas sérieux ça ! Et puis celui que je laisserai insulter mon daddy n'est pas encore naît !

(Mais il en fallait plus que ça pour les séparer, la jolie grande enfant lui défonça la tête à coup d'extincteur…)

Un sourire fier illumina le visage de Draco

-C'est bien ma fille je suis fier de voir que tu connais les véritables valeurs !

-Draco je t'en prie ne l'encourage pas elle va devenir violente après ! _soupira Harry en enjambant le corps inerte de Colin_

_-_Mais papa je le suis déjà !_ rit Framboise en haussant les épaules _Je dois y aller on se voit dans quelques minutes le spectacle va commencer ! _sourit-elle d'un air mystérieux avant de s'éclipser en vitesse_

-Arg j'en ai oublié de lui faire la morale et de lui interdire de monter sur scène dans cet accoutrement !_s'exclama Draco en se frappant le front_

_-_C'est pas grave Draling on laisse tomber pour cette fois, on la punira deux fois plus la prochaine fois !_ dit Harry d'un ton « très juste »_

Il se dirigèrent gayment vers la salle, Harry redoutant ce qu'avait préparé sa fille en priant pour qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de l'esprit « artistique » de son Daddy. Draco lui priait pour qu'elle ait hérité de sa retenue légendaire (comment ça ses pulsions ? que venait faire ici le fait qu'il ne pouvait résister à ses envies ? comment ça il passait son temps à provoquer les gens ? Comment ça il était exhibitionniste ?! vous vous trompez sûrement de personne ! Désolé le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué bip bippp) Soudain les lumières se tamisèrent pour que des couleurs chaudes envahissent la salle créant une atmosphère assez…spéciale. Framboise apparut sur la scène dans ses vêtements finalement rongés par les mites, elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

-Mesdames et…Messieurs dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse

Des sifflements admiratifs retentirent du côté des plus jeunes spectateurs (sûrement les élèves de l'école ne participant pas au spectacle _se dit-elle_) Draco se leva ses yeux gris tournant à l'orage mais Harry le retint et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-J'ai l'immense fierté de vous présenter ce spectacle que j'ai crée avec quelques uns de mes camarades, une histoire de famille m'a largement inspirée…Nous avons intitulé ceci Seven. Pour les puritains j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer que les issues de secours se trouvent à l'avant, à l'arrière et sur les côtés _dit-elle en les désignant tel une hôtesse de l'air_

-Personellement je suis plutôt enthousiaste à la vue de sa mini jupe si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_ ricana un garçon de sixième année en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami_

Draco qui se trouvait au rang juste derrière fulminait

-Non mais il se prend pour qui ce morveux je vais le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il souffre moi ! je vais les lui réduire en bouillie et les lui faire avaler on verra après si la mini jupe de ma fille l'enthousiasme toujours autant après!

Harry soupirait en tentant de calmer son mari priant de toutes ses forces pour que leur fille n'ai pas en tête de faire un streap-tease sinon il botterait lui-même les fesses de la petite effrontée.

Une musique lascive commença, Framboise apparut sur scène ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude très échancrée (le « bout de tissus » en question).

-On se demande qui elle représente _rit Harry_

-C'est pas drôle, non mais franchement ils n'ont pas eut assez de tissus pour finir la robe ou quoi ? _pesta son mari_

Lauren, la fille de Blaise et Ron apparut sur scène ses cheveux noirs en bataille, de petites lunettes rondes sur le nez et une longue robe rouge aux reflets d'or constituant son costume. Elle avait apparemment mit des lentilles pour que ses yeux bleus semblent aussi vert que la robe de Framboise. Elle arriva regardant en l'air et heurta la jeune fille blonde « sans le vouloir »

-On se demande qui ça peut être ! brun aux yeux verts constamment dans la lune…_rit Draco en se prenant un coup de coude dans l'estomac _Mais je plaisante Harry chéri enfin aurai tu laissé tomber ton humour dans la baignoire où nous avons fait des insanités tout à l'heure ? _chuchota-t-il un sourire pendu aux lèvres_

Harry remercia l'éclairagiste de ne pas éclairer son rang comme ça Draco ne vit pas que…

-Je sais que tu rougiiiiiiiiiis ! _le taquina le blond_ Et que tu te dis que tu aurais du mettre un baggy aujourd'hui…_renchérit-il d'un air coquin_

-Draco je t'en prie, tu agis comme une collégienne !

-Ahah t'as pas dis le contraire !

-Mais je dis que ce soir tu vas dormir avec fifi si tu continues !

-Darling c'est fort impossible fifi est un poisson rouge !…

-Et bien demande lui de te faire une place avec un peu de chance ton tuba est encore au garage !

-…et tu as oublié qu'il est décédé il y a trois jours ? Framboise a confondu la nourriture pour poisson et la mort au rat ! Il est vrai que les boites se ressemblent toutes ! Il faudra arranger ça avant que tu le confonde avec les épices, j'ai pas spécialement envie de finir comme fifi !

(Ils vécurent heureux…)

-Draco ne me tentes pas !

L'apparition sur scène d'un jeune garçon d'une taille impressionnante avec une fausse barbe blanche et de petites lunettes en demi-lunes les fit taire.

-A partir de maintenant Framboise Malfoy-Potter et Lauren Weasley-Zabini devront réaliser les sept pêchés capitaux !

Draco et Harry se levèrent et s'exclamèrent à l'unisson

(Et n'eurent pas d'autres enfants…pour le moment…)

-Ah que non on est trop jeunes pour être grands pères !

FIN 

(8) Et voilà c'est finiiiiii (8)

C'était un peu mon « bébé » cette fic, j'espère quelle vous aura plut !

Laissez moi des **reviews** pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet épilogue !

**Merci** **à tous** pour votre soutien, vos encouragement en fait merci **pour tout** xD

J'espère **vous revoir** sur mes autres fics et sur une petite nouvelle qui arrivera bientôt (mais chuuut c'est un secret :x)

Heureuse d'avoir dépassé les **100 reviews** xD

Merciiiiiiiiiiiii

Gros bisous à tous

-Lysiane-


End file.
